Anna, la Itako
by Juri
Summary: Cap. 9! Anna ha descubierto grandes cosas sobre su pasado con lo que tratara de vencer al presente [HIATUS]
1. Una pequeña especial

**Anna, la Itako.  
1. Una pequeña especial  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**Hoy era un nuevo día, el sol entra por la ventana mientras el viento comienza a jugar con el rubio cabello de una pequeña niña de unos 4 años.  
  
Se levanto rápidamente del futon en el que su sueño estaba plantado, miro a su alrededor sin mucho asombro. Su habitación estaba vacía en su totalidad, a excepción de una pequeña maleta ubicada en la esquina.

Desde hace tiempo sus padres tenían preparado mudarse de ahí, y hoy sería ese día. La pequeña doblo el futon mientras lo guardaba en la pequeña maleta que estaba en la esquina, esta incluía sus cosas más preciadas: un cuaderno color negro, algo de ropa (que saco antes de meter al futon) y varios peluches y muñecas.

La pequeña se cargó la mochila al hombro y giró la perilla. El pasillo se veía vació, alguna vez tuvo un montón de fotos de sus padres y ella, pero sabia que una nueva vida le esperaba y no tardaría tiempo en ver estas de nuevo.

Bajó las escaleras mientras sonreía y gritaba "_¡Mami!, ¡Papi! ¡Ya estoy lista!_". Llego a la puerta de la cocina con una linda sonrisa, ahí estaban los dos esposos.

La mujer era de largo cabello rubio (un poco más claro que el de su hija), de ojos color azul y con unas cuantas bolsas debajo de los ojos. Miro a su hija de reojo y de nuevo se concentro en la taza de café que humeaba en sus manos.

Su padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico, era de ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro. Saludo sin mucho afán a la pequeña que se encontraba en la puerta.

La pequeña tomó uno de los panes que se encontraban en un pequeño plato de plástico en el suelo, le unto un poco de mantequilla y se lo comió lentamente, mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas del mantel con el que protegían la poca comida que tenían del suelo.

No tardaron mucho en arrancar el auto e ir en camino a la nueva ciudad que los esperaba, mientras la pequeña jugaba con una linda muñeca tejida y con cabello de estambre, los padres conversaban de algo "sin-importancia" mientras apenas se escuchaba la música que salía de la radio.

"Izumo..." leyó el señor en un letrero de la carretera, mientras el y su esposa miraban una pequeña y sencilla ciudad donde las luces apenas y brillaban.

"Mámi ¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó la pequeña mientras observaba bastante inquieta la ciudad  
  
"Si Anna, ya llegamos" contestó sin prestar mucha atención a la pequeña.

Llegaron a la que seria su nueva casa, era más grande que la que ocupaban anteriormente, con dos pisos y con un toque de aquellas casas antiguas de Japón.

Ya era de noche, así que lo único que hicieron fue sacar la mayor parte de las cajas que habían traído en el auto y recostarse a dormir.

La madre de Anna le dijo se fuera a una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa, algo alejada de la de sus padres, pero era lo que necesitaba. Estaba muerta, simplemente saco el futon, medio que lo estiro y quedo plenamente dormida sobre el, mientras la luna llena alumbraba la alcoba.

A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña se levanto cuando los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a , saco su vestido color blanco y se lo puso rápidamente. Saco unos cuantos muñecos, todos tejidos, y se dirigió al jardín de la entrada.

Siguió jugando durante un rato, con una gran sonrisa en su cara que era ligeramente cubierta por unos mechones de cabello. Los rayos del sol llegaban un poco a su cara, descubriendo sus hermosos ojos negros donde se leía como la pura alma de la pequeña sentía que todo en la vida estaba bien.

Fue entonces, cuando un pequeño gato llego a la entrada de la casa, era color negro y de ojos azul brillante, con un pelaje verdaderamente hermoso. La niña dejo por un momento las muñecas tiradas y se acerco al pequeño gato. Cuando se disponía a acariciarlo, el felino salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la casa.

Anna no lo pensó mas, miro la casa de reojo mientras se decía a si misma _"No tardare" _y corrió persiguiendo al gato. No tomo en cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero permaneció así durante una hora aproximadamente, simplemente se preocupaba en encontrar al pequeño gatito.

"¿Gatito?" dijo la pequeña en un bosque, donde había perdido de vista al felino "¿Gatito?"

La pequeña se adentro un poco en el bosque, cada vez más mientras seguía llamando al animal. La sombra de los árboles comenzaba a perder la luz del sol cada vez más, mientras el viento frío jugaba con la larga cabellera de la niña y las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma tratando de protegerse del frío que el viento hacia sentir. Dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su casa, pero no se encontró con más que una capa de frondosos árboles y arbustos.

Realmente estaba asustada.

Decidió seguir adelante y buscar un poco de ayuda, sus papas siempre le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños, a menos que fuese un policía o algún amigo de la familia. Se quedo meditando mientras caminaba, cada vez más lento, en el frondoso bosque. Obviamente no encontraría a nadie de sus amigos en la nueva ciudad... cómo era que se llamaba? Iku... Iru... Izumi? ¡Izumo! En fin, Izumo era un lugar nuevo para ella, y no pensó en las consecuencias que le podría ocasionar perseguir al gatito.

Ahora, la segunda opción eran los policías ¡Lástima que sus padres jamás le hubieran enseñado a un policía! Simplemente ella tenia entendido que los policías eran personas que te ayudaban y te apoyaban cuando estuvieras perdido o no tuvieras a alguien de quien apoyarte.

La niña se encontraba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, solo pensaba en como regresaría a casa y todo lo que harían sus papas si se enteraban...

"Cuidado" se escucho la voz de un chico que la despertó de su apariencia de zombie. Vio 5 cosas extrañas frente a ella, lo único que noto fue que eran color azul y flotaban en dirección a ella, cerro los ojos rápidamente mientras estiraba su mano contra los seres extraños.

Algo estaba sucediendo al rededor de ella, su mano estirada no había recibido ningún impacto y no sentía dolor alguno en su cuerpo. Se armo de valor y abrió los ojos. No vio nada frente a ella más que su mano completamente estirada, a lo lejos, un anciano calvo (con el poco cabello que tenia color blanco) miraba a la chica asombrado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo un chico de su misma edad, de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Se encontraba algo preocupado.

"Si" dijo la pequeña sin palabras "¿Qué sucedió?"

"No se, hiciste algo que ocasiono que los espi..." el pequeño fue interrumpido por la mano del anciano que cubría su boca, evitando que mencionara palabra alguna.

"No te preocupes pequeña..." dijo el señor mirándola con una sonrisa "Jamás había visto a alguien tan pequeña por aquí ¿Vienes sola?"

"Si..." dijo la pequeña recordando "...estaba persiguiendo a un pequeño gatito, pero me perdí y ahora no se a donde ir"

A la pequeña se le llenaron sus ojos de unas cuantas lagrimas, mientras caían de sus ojos algo sutiles. El anciano le comenzó a consolar, después de convencerla un rato, le dijo que le ayudaría a regresar a su casa.

Dejaron el bosque y caminaron en una dirección que la pequeña no conocía.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el chico ofreciendo una gran sonrisa a la pequeña

"Lo siento..." dijo la pequeña "...pero mis papis no me dejan decir mi nombre a alguien desconocido"

"Bueno, yo me llamo Yoh Asakura" respondio algo pensativo "ahora que nos conocemos, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Anna Kyouyama..." respondió con una ligera sonrisa, mientras continuaba caminando.  
  
El abuelo de Yoh se quedo pensativo mientras la caminata, de repente miraba a Anna de reojo y seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Comenzaron a vagar por las calles, buscando la casa de los Kyouyama.

Al llegar, se encontraron a los padres de la niña bastante preocupados (o al menos, eso aparentaban). Corrieron con la pequeña y comenzaron a abrazarla y besarla.

"Muchas gracias!" dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en su cara "Jamás la habríamos encontrado!"  
  
"Lo hubieran hecho si se hubieran dignado a buscarla" dijo el anciano con cierta frialdad en sus palabras, mientras los padres de la niña se le quedaban viendo con cara de incertidumbre "Aquí se las dejo, cuídenla mucho por que es una niña muy especial"

"Gracias..." dijo la mujer, esta vez de una forma menos amable.

"Annita!" dijo Yoh sorpresivamente dejando a los adultos por un lado, Anna vio al pequeño con un gran sonrisa, nadie le había dicho así con tanto cariño "Yo vivo cerca de aquí, si tus papis quieren, puedes visitarme cuando quieras"

"Gracias" contestó con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

"Por cierto!" interrumpió el pequeño, cuando Anna volteó a verlo, observo al hermoso gatito que había causado todo lo que acababa de suceder "¿Era este gato el que buscabas?"  
  
"Gracias!" dijo la pequeña mientras le retiraba el felino al niño y lo abrazaba, con cuidado, contra su pecho "Mámi, ¿me lo puedo quedar?

"No se pequeña... nos acabamos de mudar..." contestó la mujer mirando a la pequeña tratando de esconder el asco que tenía. Este fue notado por el señor Asakura.

"Prometo que lo cuidare!" dijo la niña suplicando "Por favor"

"De acuerdo..." dijo el marido después de observar a su mujer por un instante "Pero lo cuidaras bien"

La pequeña asintió con su cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se metía a la casa con el gato (no sin antes despedirse con la mano de su nuevo amigo).

El abuelo de Yoh y el mismo niño se despidieron cordialmente, el señor le dijo a la familia que en cualquier cosa los podrían encontrar en la casa que se encontraba dos cuadras atrás, después de que los Kyôyama agradecieron, cada quién se retiro a un rumbo distinto.

La pequeña se encontraba en su habitación, mientras jugaba con el pequeño gato y una bola de estambre que encontró en una de las cajas de la mudanza. Su madre y su padre entraron a la habitación, mirándola de una forma un tanto extraña. La pregunta de la pequeña iba a ser respondida _¿Qué sucederá si mamá y papá se enteraban de que se había perdido?  
  
_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de Juri-chan:  
**Hola a todos!!!! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic ^^UU, va a tratar básicamente de toda la vida de Anna, además de mostrar una historia del futuro que he compuesto para ella D.  
Espero les guste el fic y dejen reviews xD.  
Bueno, nos veremos en la próxima ocasión, si gustan lean mis otros fics xDD, ñam.. oki, sha me voy antes de que me corran a tomatazos... .__.U  
  
Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	2. Yami

**Anna, la Itako  
2. Yami  
  
****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**Era de noche, la luna tenia un color rojo-naranjizo(*) bastante peculiar mientras alumbraba la habitación de una casa antigua.

Una pequeña niña se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, donde apenas los rayos de la luna llegaban. Un pequeño gatito color negro se encontraba junto a ella, mientras jugueteaba con su lengua en la cara de la pequeña, cubierta por su larga cabellera rubia.

La pequeña se encontraba en sentada, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, siempre permitiendo que el minino la consolara. Estaba llorando.

Frías lágrimas de tristeza caían de sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas y su fino vestido blanco se empapaban de dolor. Separo su mano derecha de la posición que tenia, y comenzó a sobarse, parte de su brazo izquierdo, su mejilla y su tobillo.

Podía recordar claramente lo que había sucedido hace tan poco tiempo... ¿Tan poco tiempo? ¡La luna no se veía así cuando recibió la visita de sus padres! Habrían pasado dos o tres horas, quizá más, pero no lo recordaba, el dolor de su corazón era demasiado.

_"Te hemos dicho mil veces que no hagas nada que nos ponga en vergüenza" _una bofetada llego directamente a la sensible mejilla de la niña por parte de su madre. La pequeña aún sentía dolor, y lo demostraba mientras pasaba suavemente su mano de nuevo su mejilla; pero eso era muy poco, ella sentía que el corazón se le iba a destrozar.

_"¿¡Por qué te escapaste niña estúpida!? Cualquier error y la sociedad nos iba a catalogar mal!" _el ojo de la niña se abrió súbitamente, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza mientras recordaba como su padre la había aventado contra la pared lastimando su frágil brazo ¡Gracias a Dios todo estaba bien y no había sufrido una fractura! Aunque... ella había sentido que sus papás querían eso...

_"Te lo juro Anna..." _su madre se acerco a ella, pero la niña simplemente se encontraba acorralada en la pared intentando protegerse. No se quería acercar a ella, la quería mucho, pero sabia que en momentos así lo mejor era quedarse callada y... sufrir.

La mujer se desespero al ver la actitud de la hija, la agarro bruscamente de su tobillo (enterrando sus uñas, que en ese momento eran peores que las uñas de cualquier tigre) y la jalo hacia ella, mirándola de una forma maliciosa y hablando de la forma más fría que jamás se le hubiera escuchado.

_"...un día de estos, te vamos a abandonar, ¡y no vendrás con nosotros a llorarnos, de acuerdo!?" _más lágrimas empapaban el suelo, mientras las palabras resonaban en su cabeza _"...te vamos a abandonar..." _jamás había escuchado a su madre hablarle así, ¡Nunca le había dicho que la abandonaría aunque hubiera hecho todas sus travesuras de niña!

_"Mami... Papi..." _gimió la pequeña mientras veía como sus padres se alejaban de la niña dispuestos a dejarla sola, en cuanto escucharon a la pequeña se quedaron quietos _"Lo siento mucho"_

Un azotón de puerta resonó en la mente de la niña, en la habitación, donde apenas se percibían los gemidos de la niña, que lloraba de forma inconsolable junto al pequeño gato que había adoptado hace tan solo unas horas.

"Esto me paso... porqué soy mala..."se repetía a si misma la niña recordando lo que acababa de suceder, mientras acariciaba al pequeño gato que intentaba consolarla.

**[|||||||||||]**

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol comenzaban a peinar el cabello rubio de la chica, mientras la despertaban sutilmente.

Se levanto de golpe de la esquina en la que se encontraba, mientras se ponía en posición de defensiva. No había nada en la habitación más que el pequeño gato, que intentaba dormir junto a la niña.

Recordó lo que había sucedido a noche, miro su tobillo, tenía marcas de uñas y unos cuantos moretones. En su brazo, una mancha color morado estaba cubriendo gran parte de su hombro. Dolía.

Despertó al gatito, a pesar de que este aún tuviera sueño, siguió a quién lo había adoptado la noche anterior.

Ya traía puesto su vestido, ¡Pero no podía salir con ese aspecto! Busco en su maleta algo que le sirviera, encontró un vestido color durazno, sin mangas, como los que siempre usaba. Simplemente se lo puso, pero no escondía las huellas que quedaron la noche anterior.

Saco un suéter blanco y se lo puso encima del vestido, unos zapatos del mismo color que mas o menos cubrían las heridas de la pequeña. Saco sus muñecos y salió de su habitación con el gato siguiéndola.

Fue recorriendo la casa con mucho cuidado, quería llegar al jardín sin provocar problemas a sus padres. Noto que todas aquellas fotos que tenían en la otra casa no estaban en las paredes, los muebles no estaban ahí, todo seguía en las cajas de la mudanza.

"Jiji" dijo la pequeña en silencio "Estuvieron tan preocupados por mi que no tuvieron tiempo de desempacar"

Llego al jardín con todos sus muñecos y el animal maullando tras ella. Se seco en el césped, caliente por los rayos del sol, y comenzó con lo que había dejado incompleto ayer.

Transcurrió el tiempo como como agua entre los dedos, lo que ocasiono que la pequeña se aburriera un poco. Dejó a los muñecos por un lado y se recostó en el césped, mientras observaba el cielo azul de Izumo, pintado con las blancas nubes de por ahí.

El gatito se poso sobre sus piernas, cuidando de no lastimarla. Perdió sus ojos en el cielo, mientras pensaba en muchas cosas sin sentido, tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

"Hola!" se escucho una voz sobre ella, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de Yoh muy cerca.

Grito por unos instantes, pero recordó que aún era temprano y la gente seguía durmiendo, así que sello sus labios con sus manos.

"¡Yoh! ¡Me asustaste!" dijo la pequeña, esta vez con un tono de voz más bajo.

"Lo siento Annita" dijo el niño mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita tonta "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien" respondió la pequeña mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo. El pequeño sonrió ocasionando un leve sonroje en Anna, mientras el chico se sentaba frente a ellla.

La pequeña se acostó una vez más utilizando sus brazos como almohada. Yoh se puso a su lado y la imito. El silencio perduro durante un buen rato, mientras los chicos seguían en la misma pose, mirando el cielo con detenimiento.

"¿Qué ves en las nubes?" preguntó la niña, rompiendo el silencio.

"Mmmhhh... nada!" respondió Yoh con una sonrisita "Simplemente me gusta verlo"

La niña observo al chico de reojo, tenia los ojos cerrados y una grata sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Anna notó que era alguien muy tranquilo, quizá lo era demasiado para tomarse las cosas tan... tan...

"Por cierto Annita..." dijo Yoh en la misma pose, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la joven "¿Qué te paso en tu mejilla?"

La pequeña abrió los ojos de golpe ¡No era posible! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Por qué no habría cubierto su mejilla?

_"...te abandonaremos..." _las palabras comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se sumían en sus pensamientos _"...¡y no vendrás con nosotros a llorarnos!..."_

¡No! ¡No lo quería! ¡Eso había sido un **sueño**! **¡Solo un sueño!.**

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras empapaban uno de los muñecos. Cada vez lloraba más... más... hasta que sus lagrimas se convirtieron en más que un simple sollozo. ¿Porqué lloraba ahora? ¡Si lo hacia Yoh se iba a dar cuenta y pondría en vergüenza a su familia otra vez! ¡Paren! ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero llorar más!

"Anna... Annita!... No llores por favor!!" dijo Yoh mientras la miraba muy nervioso "No quería hacerte daño ¡Perdóname Annita!"

El jovén se sentía muy afligido al ver la expresión de la chica ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Pensó... pensó... y lo repaso varias veces ¿Cómo hacia su mamá para callarlo cuando lloraba?

Yoh rodeó la espalda de la pequeña y la acerco hacia su pecho dándole un gran y tierno abrazo. Justo cuando esto sucedió, los sollozos cesaron, reinando el suave sonido del viento jugueteando con el cabello de los chicos.

La pequeña se sentía protegida, mientras sentía como su corazón intentaba salirse de su pecho por la alegría que sentía al saber que había alguien a su lado.

"Perdon Annita" dijo el chico de cabello castaño "No era mi intención insultarte"

La chica de cabellos rubios se separo del pecho de su amigo, cuando lo volteo a ver, noto una sonrisa que la llenaba de tranquilidad. Regreso de nuevo con el chico abrazándolo fuertemente, como si fuera una mariposa que pronto se iría.

"No te vayas..." se decía Anna entre sollozos "No te vayas..."

**[|||||||||||]**

"Y... ¿Cómo le vas a poner al gatito?" dijo Yoh mientras acompañaba a la pequeña jugando con sus muñecos. 

Lo que había sucedido hace unos pocos minutos se quedaría en sus recuerdos, o al menos eso creía. Yoh sabia que Anna era una niña muy linda, pero notaba que era muy feliz con su familia así que jamás intentaría separarlos.

"Pues..." la pequeña dejo a su muñeca favorita (de cabello color rojo peinado con dos moños y ojos de botones color verde) y agarro al gatito, que se encontraba a su lado, colocándolo sobre sus piernas "... aún no se me ocurre nada, pero como tu lo encontraste, tu deberías ponerle el nombre"

El niño se quedo viendo al gatito, que maullaba alegremente, después miraba a la pequeña que lo abrazaba dulcemente. Yoh repitió esto durante un buen rato, mientras intentaba pensar un buen nombre para el minino.

Acerco su mano al gato mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza, este ronroneo de forma alegre y saltó a las piernas del chico esperando que continuaran las caricias que el pequeño le daba.

"Qué te parece..." dijo Yoh rompiendo el silencio "Kukuruko?"

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Anna y en la misma cara del gato

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" dijo Anna tratando de disimular la risa que le provocaba el niño.

"Lo siento!" respondió con una risita tonta "No soy bueno inventando nombres, mejor decídelo tu"

La pequeña miro al gato de forma tierna mientras se lo quitaba a Yoh de sus piernas, lo puso en frente de su cara mientras este maullaba y provocaba una sonrisa en la niña.

"Yami..." dijo la pequeña "Creo que se llamara Yami"

"Es un lindo nombre!" dijo el amigo mientras se levantaba y sacudía el pasto de su pantalón negro "¿Mañana puedo venir a jugar contigo y con Yami? Debo ir a casa a entrenar"

"¿Entrenar?"

"Si, mi abuelito Yomei me entrena para poder ser una buena persona" respondió el chico con mucha alegría mientras se iba por la puerta "Pero es muy pesado"

"Jiji..." río Anna simpáticamente "Te veré mañana Yoh-kun!"

"Adiós" dijo el chico mientras se disponía a irse.

Anna, de repente, recordó el abrazo que Yoh le había dado hace un rato, ese abrazo con el que sintió tanta protección, como si alguien la apoyara en lo que necesitaba.

"Yoh" interrumpió la pequeña, haciendo que el chico de ojos negro volteara "¿Acaso eres un policía?

El pequeño no había entendido la pregunta ¿Un policía? ¿Cómo esos que salían en las películas? Yoh trató de imaginarse con un uniforme color azul, una placa dorada y una pistola con la que disparara agua, simplemente comenzó a reírse como loco.

"Jiji... creo que no Annita" dijo mientras le dedicaba una grata sonrisa, se despidió con la mano y se retiro a paso lento.

**[|||||||||||]**

"Kino, algo debes hacer con esa niña" conversaban una pareja de ancianos, esta vez era el hombre quien hablaba "Esa niña tiene poderes... indescriptibles!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga Yomei?" dijo la anciana, mientras tomaba un poco de su té "Con gusto la entrenaría, pero sus padres no quieren que esa niña se involucre con los espíritus"

"Esas personas ni siquiera la quieren!" respondió el anciano azotando un puñetazo en la mesa "La niña sufrirá demasiado si se queda con ellos!"

"No me vuelvas a gritonear así!" dijo la anciana mientras enterraba su bastón en la cara de su esposo "No podemos hacer nada por esa niña a menos que sus padres la dejen..."

Soplo a su té tratando de calmar el calor del líquido humeante tras sus oscuras gafas. Observo una muñeca con un ojo a punto de caerse, colgando de un ligero hilo, la sonrisa de la niña cocida con varios hilos disparejos color negro. Sopló de nuevo a la taza, ocasionando que la anciana viera su reflejo en el agua, acompañado de unas cuantas hojas de té.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**(*)Supongo que entienden a que me refiero con naranjizo, pero no se me ocurria otra palabra que se entendiera xP.

**Notas de la Juri-chan:  
**¡__¡ Anna-chan! malditos papás los suyos! van a matar a la pobrecita! T^T.  
Perdón por el final, pero nu se me ocurrió algo mejor (apesto, ne? xD), pero buino, espero que les este gustando el fic ^^.  
  
**Rivius (o Reviews, dicho vulgarmente xD):  
  
Nass: **Ya sabia que te iba a gustar! (Sie! nadie puede contra mis poderes psíquicos D) jeje, seguiremos con los chibis Anna e Yoh por un ratito, ¿metemos a un Rencito y a un Horito? xD ñahm... sieee... claro... algún día... (_pobre loca_).  
Bueh, acá te pongo la continuación, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^.  
  
**Sweet G: **Que conste! No te metas con mi sangre! es mía de mi! ¬¬x y soy la única que puede ocasionarse que la derrame xD (ni yo me entendí... o.oU) bueno, aquí 'ta la continuación, pero nu me hagas nadita de nada! T^T  
  
**Anonim: **Wai! soy Kawaii Miss Mashi! xD jeje, bueno, aquí toy con la continuación, ojalá te guste niña ^^.  
  
**Dita: **Siee!! Anna rlz!! A mi también me encanta el personaje, no por nada hice su "fan-bio" xD, ojala te gusten los siguientes capitulos Dita  
  
**Hidrazaina: **Sie! Ese misterio que se esconde Anna es lo que hace que sea una doña tan... tan... nice!! sie!! ^^!!.  
Muchas gracias por decirme que escribo bien! *o* awww!! me siento realizada!! xD acá te pongo el capitulo 2, ojalá te guste ^^!.  
  
Gracias a tod@s ell@s y a los que leen el fic pero que no ponen reviews (por una u otra razon xD, suele suceder...)  
  
Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	3. Holly Angel

**Anna, la Itako  
3. Holly Angel  
  
****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**Los días pasaban en la recién adquirida residencia Kyôyama, era formada por una familia normal: una madre, un padre y una pequeña y linda hija.

Sin embargo, a pesar de llevar ya 9 días en la casa, ni un mueble, ni un cuadro pegado en la pared, ¡Ni siquiera la nevera o lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir se encontraba ahí! Lo cual pareció un tanto anormal a la menor de la familia.

Su nombre era Anna Kyôyama, con tan solo 4 años de edad, ella se sentía la niña mas feliz del mundo. Sus padres la querían (o al menos eso creía), disfrutaba de ropa, alimentos y muñecos con quien jugar, era una pequeña muy sencilla, y lo agradecía.

Ahora que se había mudado a Izumo, había encontrado un nuevo amigo, un pequeño de ojos negros y cabello castaño llamado Yoh Asakura. Ella no lo entendía, pero el niño tenia una sonrisa que le brindaba tanta felicidad, tanto amor, tanta confianza en alguien...

Mientras la imagen del niño se dibujaba en la mente de la pequeña, una lengua juguetona en su mejilla la despertaba de sus sueños. Su nombre era Yami, un pequeño gato que le había regalado el niño Asakura.

La niña despertó, mientras cubría con su mano el sol que daba directamente a su frente. Se encontraba en el jardín, donde ya era normal jugar, acompañada por su pequeño gato y sus bastos muñecos tejidos.

El calor era insoportable ahí, así que decidió moverse al árbol que se encontraba en su jardín.

Se levanto, cargó sus muñecos y le hizo una seña al gato para que la siguiera. Se sentó justo abajo del árbol, era bastante frondoso, por lo que apenas unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban por entre las hojas.

El suave viento que acariciaba su cabello y mecía las hojas comenzó a ocasionarle un poco de sueño a la pequeña. Cerro sus ojos, mientras una curvatura en sus labios reflejaba lo feliz que se sentía.

_"...te vamos a abandonar, ¡y no vendrás con nosotros a llorarnos, de acuerdo!?" _la niña abrió su ojos de golpe, mientras la voz de su madre resonaba en su mente, pronunciando esas palabras.

Fue entonces, cuando encontró a una pequeña niña de su misma edad frente a ella, era de cabello azul, bastante claro, sus ojos eran de color rojo, estos reflejaban una cierta preocupación por la rubia.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo la niña con una dulce voz aterciopelada, mientras miraba a Anna fijamente "Te quedaste dormida y comenzaste a gritar *No! No!!*"  
  
"Estoy bien" respondió "Espera ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

"Lo siento" dijo la niña "Pero me preocupe por ti, me llamo Iruki"

La pequeña Kyôyama sintió mucha culpa en su interior, Iruki se había preocupado por ella y ella simplemente quería... correrla?

Ahora que lo pensaba... Iruki? no es un nombre muy normal en esos tiempos, era de personas bastantes antiguas ¡Vaya que en Izumo los padres eran bastante extraños a la hora de poner nombres!

Dejo eso por un lado, ahora se encontraba jugando con sus muñecos y con Iruki a su lado. Pronto se hicieron grandes amigas, ¡No le había costado tanto trabajo hacer amigos en Izumo!

Anteriormente, ella era quién tenia que buscar amigos, y aún así la catalogaban como una loca, ahora, tenía dos amigos, dos amigos que habían ido a ella y la querían por lo que era.

"Iruki" interrumpió la rubia el dialogo de las muñecas "¿No quieres entrar a comer?"

"No creo que tus papis quieran..." dijo Iruki con cierta desconfianza en su mirada

"No te preocupes, ellos aceptaran!" interrumpió Anna a lo que su amiga quería decir, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Iruki asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa algo forjada. Prosiguieron a jugar con las muñecas.

Anna se sentía muy feliz de tener una nueva amiga, ¡Ahora ya no solo sería Yoh! Un segundo... e Yoh? el siempre venia muy temprano a visitarla, esta vez se había retrasado, lo cual le preocupo bastante.

Recordó que alguna vez Yoh le había hablado sobre algún entrenamiento que su abuelo le ponía para... hacer algo en la vida? ¡Ser alguien en la vida!.

Supuso que el entrenamiento había sido aumentado y decidió dejar de preocuparse tanto por el, era un pequeño que hacia las cosas muy bien y sabia hacerlas solo.

Sintió un leve sonroje en sus mejillas, pero no prestó atención.

Pasó las horas jugando con su nueva amiga, Iruki. De pronto escucho a su madre desde el pórtico, con su voz desanimada al igual que su expresión facial, que la llamaba a comer.

"Mami..." dijo la pequeña acercándose, con Iruki de la mano "¿Puedo invitar a Iruki a comer?"

"Iruki...?" respondió la mujer, viendo al sitio donde Anna daba la mano a la niña. No había nadie "Mira niña, no me hagas perder el tiempo y entra a comer"

"Te dije que no querrían..." dijo Iruki, aunque no parecía ofendida.

"No seas tonta!" dijo Anna con mucha confianza "Mi madre habla muy extraño, créeme, eso fue un si"

La pequeña de cabello azul se vio obligada por un jalón de Anna a entrar a la casa, ella sabia que metería en muchos problemas a la pequeña Anna, quizá debería separarse de ella, aunque este no seria un buen momento.

Iruki se sentó a un lado de Anna, mientras esta servia más de lo normal en su plato. Puso frente a Iruki unos palillos chinos y le ofrecía un poco del platillo.

"Esta rico" dijo Anna terminando de tragar un poco de arroz "¿Por qué no comes?"

"No... no tengo mucho apetito" dijo, mientras observaba a los padres de Anna, quienes veían a su hija con ojos de desprecio.

"Se que te pasa!" dijo Anna mientras se paraba de golpe

"Hija!!" gritó su madre desesperada "¿Quieres dejar de actuar como una loca?"

"Mami, puedo ir a comer afuera?" dijo la pequeña, al parecer sin prestar atención al regaño de su madre.

"Si, pero metes el plato" dijo la mujer, con sus características ojeras debajo de sus ojos mas remarcadas "Pero no alimentes a ese sucio gato"

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, mientras hacia un reverencia a sus padres. Recogió el plato repleto de comida, los dos pares de palillos y se llevo junto con ella, en la otra mano, a Iruki.

Se sentaron en el frondoso árbol donde se habían encontrado hace poco, Anna le ofreció los palillos a Iruki y comenzó a comer.

"Se que te da pena comer frente a mis papis" dijo Anna con mucha confianza "Pero aquí solo estamos las dos, ¡Vamos, come!"

Iruki estiro los palillos con un poco de desconfianza, mientras miraba a la pequeña Anna sonriendo. Cogió un cacho de pescado y lo metió a su boca, tardó bastante en masticarlo y aún más en tragarlo.

"Esta delicioso!" dijo Iruki mientras se preparaba a atacar un pedazo más, Anna mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y continuo comiendo.

**[|||||||||||]**

Las niñas continuaron jugando durante un rato, Anna vio que sus padres salieron de la casa, a pesar de que ella se había despedido con la mano, los señores no hicieron caso.

Iruki miro un tanto desconfiada a los señores Kyôyama, mientras estos salían por la entrada principal, sin embargo, continuo jugando con Anna y Yami.

Después de un rato de estar jugando, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de color rojo, lo que anunciaba que el sol estaba a punto de meterse en el horizonte. 

Anna estaba muy preocupada, sus padres aún no llegaban y no había forma de localizarlos, Iruki noto la preocupación de Anna y trató de calmarla. Aunque la rubia fingía que el plan de su amiga había funcionado, no podría estar tranquila hasta ver a sus padres de nuevo en la casa.

"¡Hola Annita!" se escuchó la voz de Yoh saludar desde la entrada

"Hola Yoh!" dijo la chica muy alegre "Mira, te presento a Iruki"

"Hola" saludó con cierta desconfianza en su cara

"¿Qué tal?" el chico miraba de una forma un tanto extraña a la nueva compañera de juegos de Anna, sin embargo, no prestó atención y fijó su mirada de nuevo en Anna "Annita, mi abuelita quiere conocerte"

"¿Ahora?" dijo la niña con cierto miedo, viendo como el chico asentía con la cabeza "Pero... mi mamá no esta en casa... no tengo permiso"

"Tus padres están en mi casa..."dijo Yoh con una de sus características sonrisas "Y tanto mi abuela Kino como ellos pidieron que fueras"

"Si!!" dijo la niña levantándose dejando los muñecos por un lado. Justo cuando se disponía a salir junto con Yoh, se quedo quieta mientras recordaba a alguien que había dejado por un lado "Yoh, ¿puede ir Iruki?

"No Anna!" respondió la pequeña, levemente sonrojada "¡No te preocupes! ¡No quiero causar problemas! ¡Ve tu con el!"

"¡No quiero!" dijo con un tono de voz algo melindroso "¡Eres mi amiga! y si no vas tu, ¡No voy yo!"

Los ojos rojos de la chica se abrieron de forma inesperada, mientras el viento comenzaba a hacer sonar la música del mecer de las hojas.

Nunca había escuchado que alguien le llamara "amiga" en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el mundo... Iruki sonrió mientras se acercaba a Anna, dispuesta a irse con su nueva amiga.

Yoh, sin embargo, desconfiaba de la niña, y se reflejaba en la mirada tan cambiada que le dirigía a ratos.

Después de caminar dos cuadras, llegaron a la residencia Asakura... que residencia!? ¡Eso era más grande que cualquier mansión que Anna jamás hubiera visto! Al entrar, se sorprendió mas, al entrar se sintió como una princesa con un gran castillo, como esos que alguna vez le leía su madre.

Iba siguiendo a Yoh con mucho cuidado, tenia miedo de que se perdiera en la gran residencia, ¿Qué pasaría si se perdía y sus papas jamás la volvían encontrar? La pequeña se imagino como una anciana de cabellos blancos y llena de arrugas, durmiendo en un pequeño armario con las ratas...

"Espera aqui..." dijo Yoh, interrumpiendo su extraño sueño "Iré a buscar a mi abuela"

La niña asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía a Iruki y se sentaba en la escaleras que tenia enfrente.

_"Esa niña esta loca!" _escucho una voz algo familiar mientras se sentaba. ¿Su papá?

_"No se como puede considerar loca a una niña que ve cosas no perceptibles a cualquiera" _esta vez una anciana era quien hablaba _"Sobre todo por que es su hija"_

La voz de su padre y una anciana mencionando a una hija... a ella? La curiosidad la venció, a pesar de los intentos de Iruki para que no se acercara a la puerta de donde provenían las voces, se acerco lo suficiente para observar a tres figuras, a través de la puerta entre abierta.

_"Como si esa niña importara, no entiendo como la podemos llamar nuestra hija" _la pequeña observo más de cerca, la que estaba hablando... era su madre.

¡Ella lo sabia! ¡Sus papas no la querían por todas las travesuras que había hecho! Mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, escucho como la conversación continuaba.

_"Mire señora Kino, no se por que nos mando esta carta" _dijo el señor Kyôyama mientras azotaba un pedazo de pergamino en la mesa _"Anna no va a ser entrenada para hablar con fantasmas, así que con su permiso, nos retiramos"._

La pareja abrió la puerta, mientras se marchaban a paso largo y enojado, mientras tanto, Anna e Iruki se encontraban escondidas detrás de un poste. Iruki tapándole la boca a Anna, mientras que esta, observaba a sus padres con los ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas.

"¿Ver fantasmas?" dijo la niña al irse sus padres, mientras retiraba la mano de Iruki de su boca "¿Puedo ver fantasmas?"

"Pregúntaselo a Iruki..." se escucho la voz de la anciana tras ella, mientras le sonreía de una forma amable.

"¡¡Lo siento señora!!" dijo Anna haciendo un sin fin de reverencias a la anciana, quién no le llevaba mucho de altura a la pequeña "Yoh me dijo que su abuelita quería hablar conmigo y... ¿Qué le pregunte a Iruki?"

La pequeña dejo las disculpas por un instante mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga, estaba completamente sonrojada mientras una pequeña lagrima caía de su mejilla.

Una luz cegadora cubrió por completo donde se encontraban las dos pequeñas, mientras que Anna se limito a cerrar los ojos para protegerse por si algo le pasaba.

_"Anna... Anna!" _escucho la pequeña, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. ¡No los quería abrir! ¡y menos escuchando una voz que ni siquiera conocía!, sin embargo, la curiosidad de una niña de cuatro años, muchas veces es insaciable, así que abrió los ojos.

Una mujer muy hermosa se encontraba frente a ella, su cabello era largo, de color azul, lucia un hermoso traje color blanco bastante simple. De su cuerpo emanaba una luz que provocaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad a la pequeña. Sus ojos era color rojo, y su mirada... su mirada!

"¿Iruki?" dijo la pequeña Anna mientras observaba al ángel que tenia frente a ella, ese ángel que se parecía tanto a su amiga, quizá demasiado.

"Si Anna, soy yo, Iruki" dijo la mujer, con una voz bastante dulce "Veras pequeña, tu tienes poderes, y fui enviada a ti para cuidarte"

"¿Cuidarme? ¿De qué?" preguntó la pequeña, aún sin creer (y mucho menos entender) lo que sucedía.

"De aquellos que te hacen mal, Anna" respondió el ángel "recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, y por favor, se fuerte..."

La mujer comenzó a desaparecer entre la luz, mientras dos alas con finas plumas comenzaban a cubrirla.

Anna comenzó a sollozar, varias lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus frágiles ojos mientras veía como el ángel se retiraba. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! Por fin había conocido a una amiga... un fantasma? un ángel? ¡Lo que haya sido! ¡Ella la quería! Y ahora... ahora se estaba yendo... como las hojas de un árbol en otoño, se alejaba con el viento, para dejarla... sola?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Gomen ne! gomen ne! Juro que el capitulo estuvo mucho mejor en mi cabeza T.T, prometo hacerlo mejor para la próxima y no los defraudare! lo juro! ^^UU.  
Ñum... sie, como sea, este capitulo no me gusto musho (ya se los dije, es muy dificil pasar lo que uno tiene en la cabeza al papel, o a la compu xD) pero espero que a ustedes si les agrade, les prometo que no todos los caps. van a estar así! xD Nu se preocupen, ustedes solo sigan leyendo D.  
  
**Rivius (o Reviews, dicho vulgarmente xD):  
  
Anna: **Wai!! mushas gracias!! me alegra que te haya gustado ^^. Awwww! transmito los sentimientos de mis personajes!! ¿¡Y escribo bien!?*El ego de Juri aumenta notoriamente*Mushas gracias annita! No sabes cuanto animo me das!! TwT**  
  
sweet G: ***Levanta una pancarta que dice "JurixHoro"* Demonios! esa no era! *baja la pancarta y sube otra igual a la de sweet" Sie!! malditos abusivos sus padres que se aprovechan de su inocencia!! Estoy contigo sweet!! xD.**  
**Ahora, me alegra que te haya gustado y... ¡Gracias por no hacerme nada! de todos modos, soy inmortal _(alucinada...)  
  
_**Dita:** Ñum... me alegra que te haya gustado el dos ^^, sie!! Super-Yoh defendiendo a Annita-chan!! xD.  
Aqui ta el capitulo 3, ta bien rarote, pero ojala te guste ^^.**  
  
Izumi Orimoto: **Tnx!! aqui esta la continuación!! ^^  
**  
Anna Kyouyama: **Sie! tus papis... digo, los papis de Anna apestan! ¡Ella no lo merece!T.T

**Hidrazaina:** Esta niña es requete-wai! xD muchas gracias por alagarme tanto _(como si lo mereciera...) _¬¬x bueno... aqui actualizo el cap. 3 rápido, que si no luego con la escuela -o-**.**

**Anna Diethel Asakura: **Sie! toma! te los presto! *Juri le da a Anna los papás de Anna* (hum... expresión extraña xD). ¡Que bien que te este gustando! tratare de continuarlo pronto ^^!.**  
  
Nass: **Ok, condenada exhibidora (chistes locales, no hagan caso...), te hare casoy dejare a los rencitos y a los horitos por un lado xD.Acá esta el cap. 3 que tanto esperabas, y si... Yo ruleo en los fics! xDD _ (modestia aparte....)_

**Mafaldyna: **Wai! me alegra que te e'te gustando ^^, aqui te va la continuación.

**Chibi Celph - Kouga: **Ya te lo dije, pero no me importa... Awwww!! se plasmar la inociencia de una niña!! *El ego de Juri crece todavia más* watashi ta very happi!! TwTy aqui ta el super capitulo 3 xD.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes!! estan rompiendo el record de reviews en una historia mia!! TuT

Y a todos los que leen el fic, pero que no ponen reviews, muchas gracias xD, y ojala les siga gustando ^^.  
  
Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	4. Sayonara

**Anna, la Itako  
4. Sayônara**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_"Iruki... Iruki!" _se escuchaba una voz entre tantos sueños, mientras una luz cegadora perturbaba los ojos de la pequeña que se repetía estas palabras.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras una luz cegadora lastimaba los ojos negros de la pequeña. Se tapo inútilmente la cara con su pequeña mano tratando de evitar la luz, pero sus esfuerzos ya no servían. Estaba completamente despierta.

Se levanto lentamente, se vio en un futon, completamente tapada.

La luz del sol que la había despertado, ahora más suave que antes, jugueteaba con los cabellos que tenia sobre su cara... ¿Qué había sucedido? Los pensamientos corrían por su mente como hojas en otoño empujadas por el viento al atardecer...

La gran mansión de Yoh... sus padres, conversando con una anciana... se escondieron... ¿Se escondieron? ¿Quienes? ¿Yoh y ella? ¡No!... era alguien más... era...

"¿Annita?" se escucho desde la entrada de la habitación, la puerta corrediza se encontraba entre abierta, mientras unos ojos negros cubiertos por unos cuantos mechones castaños miraban a la pequeña preocupados "¡Te despertaste! ¿Ya estas mejor?"

"Si, Yoh" respondió, alejándose de sus pensamientos mientras el pequeño se acercaba a su futon y se sentaba a su lado.

El pequeño le toco la frente con mucho cuidado, la pequeña levanto una ceja en seña de no entender lo que sucedía.

"¡Ya no tienes fiebre!" sonrió el pequeño retirando su mano "¡Qué bien! ¡Podrás venir a desayunar con nosotros!"

¿Nosotros? La rubia no entendía muchas cosas ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Donde estaba ella? ¿Donde estaba... Iruki?

Los ojos de la Kyôyama menor se abrieron de golpe mientras recordaba la figura de la niña de ojos rojos y cabellos azules, que más tarde se había convertido en la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto... un ángel?

"Será mejor que te apures" dijo el chico, ya en la puerta, interrumpiendo de nuevo "A mi abuela le gusta la puntualidad"

La pequeña se levanto algo molesta, ¿Qué Yoh no se había dado cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo algo interesante? Al ver la sonrisa que el pequeño le otorgo, ella misma respondió la pregunta recién hecha: No.

La niña hecho un vistazo a su cabello y a su vestido, uno hecho completo una perfecta maraña, mientras que el otro, completamente arrugado ¡No podía verse así!

Se trato de peinar un poco y planchar el vestido con las manos mientras seguía al menor Asakura.

Ayer había visto la casa ¡Pero esto era verdaderamente impresionante! Incluso uno se cansaba de tanto caminar. Al parecer Yoh no tenía problema alguno, vivir en la casa durante 4 años ayudaba bastante, o al menos eso pensaba Kyôyama.

Llegaron al comedor, Anna hizo una reverencia a todos los que se encontraban ahí: el anciano Yomei, abuelo de Yoh, junto con la que parecía su esposa, la abuelita de Yoh... Kino?

Una mujer muy hermosa se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa, era de cabello largo color negro y saludaba con una sonrisa a la pequeña. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño, traía una extraña mascara. Parecía que traía un pájaro en la cara.

La pequeña soltó una discreta risa, que fue sellada con sus manos al ver las miradas que apuntaban a ella desde la mesa.

Se sentó junto a una niña de cabellos rosas que le dedicaba una grata sonrisa. La rubia respondió de la misma manera, pero noto que la niña, en vez de entablar conversación, se limito a mirar a la mesa con un leve rojo en sus mejillas.

Volteo al lado opuesto, Yoh ya se encontraba sentado detrás de ella mientras ofrecía una de sus típicas sonrisas a las dos niñas.

Anna solo la respondió.

**[|||||||||||]**

"No quisiera ser oportuna..." dijo Anna mientras se levantaba de la mesa de golpe "... pero, mis padres deben estar esperando, debo irme"

En la habitación el silencio reino, mientras algunos miraban sus platos, otros miraban a la pequeña con cierta incertidumbre. Sin embargo, nadie respondió.

"Ve pequeña..." rompió el silencio la anciana Kino "...no debes tardar"

La familia solo observo a la mujer con cierta desconfianza, sin embargo esta no presto atención y le asintió, con una de sus pocas sonrisas, a Anna.

La pequeña hizo una reverencia, mientras dejaba el plato casi vacío sobre la mesa. Recorrió la casa hacia la salida, después de unas tres perdidas al rededor de la casa, pudo encontrarla y dirigirse a su casa.

Entre más se acercaba a su casa, mas sentía que iba más lejos... ¿Porqué sentía eso? ¿Porqué tenia tantas ansias de llegar a su casa? La niña no lo sabia, ni todos aquellos que observaban como corría por las calles, el punto era que tenia que llegar... ¡Y lo debía hacer ahora!

El encino de su jardín estaba cerca, ya no quedaban más que tres pasos para poder encontrarse de nuevo a sus queridos padres.

Llego a la casa.

Emanaba una presencia un tanto extraña con tan solo entrar al jardín, sin embargo, Anna no presto atención y continuo su camino.

El rechine de la puerta anunciaba que había entrado, mas grande su sorpresa al ver la casa tal y como estaba antes de la mudanza, sin los muebles (aunque fuera desacomodados), sin las cajas, sin... sus padres?

Kyôyama no perdió el tiempo, corrió y busco en cada habitación de la casa a sus padres, a pesar de haber gastado sus energías, no los encontró. 

Se sentó en uno de los rincones, esperando que sus padres llegaran pronto.

Vio su maleta en la esquina donde los rayos pasaban por el cristal de una fina ventana, sus muñecas y mas ropa se encontraba, de forma desordenada, sobre ella.

Recordó que no se había cambiado desde el día de ayer, y según sus padres, la limpieza era una de las formas de demostrar la educación, así que decidió cambiarse de ropa... ¡Ya saben! Para no poner en ridículo a los Kyôyamas...

Cuando se disponía a recoger uno de los vestidos, encontró una nota sobre la maleta... ¡Que problema se había vuelto no ir a la escuela! O por lo menos... ¡Haber aprendido a leer!

La niña comenzó a maldecir su suerte, mientras sostenía el papel entre sollozos de la tristeza que le causaba no poder servir en eso.

"¿Mamá?" dijo la pequeña de repente, mientras dos manos tibias rodeaban las suyas. Anna volteo de golpe, esperando poder responder su pregunta, sin embargo, aquella mujer de rubio cabello no estaba ahí. Anna se limitó a mencionar lo único que la emoción le permitió "Iruki..."

La niña abrazo al ángel mientras varias lagrimas, ahora de alegría, llenaban sus ojos.

"Creí que me habías dejado!" dijo la pequeña entre sollozos, sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Jamás te dejare sola, Anna" respondió, con aquella voz llena de tranquilidad, mientras sus alas dejaban de rodear a la niña y se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos "¿Qué sucede?"

"Me quede en casa de la familia Asakura" dijo la niña, esta vez desviando un poco la mirada "Pero al regresar, encontré esto en vez de a mis padres"

"Ahhhh..." dijo sin mucha confianza

"¡Tu sabes leer! ¡Léelo tu!" interrumpió la niña

"Anna, ¿estás segura que lo quieres escuchar?" dijo la mujer, con un tono de tristeza en su voz, sin embargo, al ver como la niña asentía con la cabeza llena de emoción, no pudo negarse...

_"Anna:_

_Te dijimos que si eras niña mala te dejaríamos, y no llores, porque nunca te escucharemos._

_Tus padres"_

El frío viento entro por la ventana, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello, y en el caso del ángel, las plumas que conformaban sus brillantes alas.

"Soy niña mala..." se dijo Anna en voz baja, mientras rompía el silencio, tratando de evitar que su amiga la escuchara "...por eso me abandonaron"

"No fue por eso Anna" dijo el Iruki con cierta ternura, pero con leve severidad en su voz "Simplemente tus padres no comprenden tus poderes"

"¿Poderes?" dijo la niña, tratando de secarse con el brazo las lagrimas que querían manchar su cara "Yo no tengo poderes, soy una niña normal... una niña mala"

"Anna... tu no eres mala, ni tampoco eres normal" dijo la mujer "Tienes los mejores poderes que nadie puede tener, y como tus padres no supieron apreciarlos, ellos simplemente se... fueron..."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" dijo de malas pulgas, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas volaban de sus ojos

"Créeme Anna, no todos ven ángeles..." dijo la mujer, justo antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de la pequeña.

Anna se quedo como en shock, sus ojos estaban indescriptiblemente abiertos mientras tantas palabras y pensamientos rondaban por su mente... Como era su vida antes y después de llegar a Izumo, conocer a Yami (a quien tampoco había visto, por cierto...), a Yoh y a su familia, a Iruki... a un ángel.

Los pensamientos eran demasiado confusos, los problemas que se le planteaban a la chica con cada uno de ellos eran todavía peor... ¡Maldita la vida que tenia! No... ¡Maldita ella misma! ¿Por qué tenia que nacer? ¿Porqué no se quedo hecha barro en cualquier lugar? ¿Porqué simplemente tenia que ser... ella?

La niña corrió, tratando de alejarse de todo aquello que la perturbaba, sin embargo, los pensamientos la seguían, cada vez resonando más, cada vez reclamándole más, cada vez recordándole que era una niña mala.

Las lagrimas cada vez se iban alejando más de su rostro debido a la velocidad a la que corría... ¡Ya no quería llorar! Sus padres se habían olvidado de ella por eso, por ser una niña mala, por ser una niña débil.

Un fuerte impacto la detuvo y la hizo caer al suelo.

Cuando se levanto, encontró ante ella a Yoh, acompañado de su abuela.

La niña no lo pensó más, y se abalanzo suavemente contra Yoh mientras un montón de sollozos y lagrimas empapaban la playera negra del chico.

"Se fueron Yoh..." dijo la niña entre sollozos "...mis papis me dejaron por ser niña mala"

"No fue por eso Anna" se escucho la voz de la anciana, mientras la niña la miraba con cierta incertidumbre, con sus ojos empapados en lagrimas, aún sin soltar a Yoh "Tu tienes poderes, y tus padres no lo pudieron soportar"

¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo ser directo!

La rubia seguía sin entender... ¡Ya eran dos personas las que le habían dicho eso! ¿Qué no entendían que ella era una niña normal? ¡La abandonaron por ser una niña mala! Nada de poderes mágicos... la magia **no** existe más que en los cuentos de hadas!

"Puedes vivir con nosotros..." dijo Yoh, rompiendo el silencio que apenas era invadido por los sollozos de la niña "... no nos gustaría que te quedaras sola"

Anna Kyôyama miro la sonrisa que el chico le estaba dedicando, esa tranquilidad que invadía su alma haciéndose olvidar de todo...

En tan solo unos instantes, la niña se encontraba agarrada de la mano del menor Asakura, mientras se dirigían a la mansión del niño con el sol poniéndose tras las tres sombras.

La niña volteo hacia el horizonte, el cual teñía el cielo de un color naranja. Pudo vislumbrar en el sol la imagen de sus padres, ahora tan lejos de ella como nunca lo había sentido.

Ante la mirada de inseguridad de Yoh y su abuela, la niña se apresuro a alcanzarlos mientras sonreía a su nueva familia, dejando por un lado el sol que abría paso a la noche, diciendo adiós a las personas que la habían dejado sola... bueno, quizá no sola.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de Juri-chan:  
**Por principio debo pedir una disculpa a todos los que pidieron el capitulo desde antes (sobre todo a Ele-chan!! a ella le debo como 999,000,000,000,000,000,000 disculpas!!), pero bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo 4, a todos aquello que odian a la familia Kyôyama! Por fin nos deshicimos de ellos!! DD y nos lo veremos dentro de un buen ratisho xD.  
Espero poder subir el capitulo 5 pronto ^^;, namas que me libre de unos cuantos exámenes y estaré libre xD.

**Rivius (o Reviews, dicho vulgarmente xD):**

**Sweet G: **Nu! nu me los mates!! los voy a necesitar para despues!! xDD, mejor namas torturalos durante un rato junto Diethel-san (te puedo decir así? o.ou) y luego me los devuelven xD.

**Anna Diethel Asakura: **Lo mismo que a Sweet G! Torturalos lo que quieras, pero no me los maten! xDD.  
Me alegra que te guste el fic, aqui esta la continuación.

**Hidrazaina: **Siee! doña Kino rlz!! xDD Ya por fin esta atacando al problema y va a ayudar a Annita a librarla de los clase-de-padres que le tocaron xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. 3 ^^! y que sigas leyendo el fic xP.

**Eleone: **Ok! Nu lo dejare abandonado!! /// gomen na sae!! te debo una super-mega-archi-requeterecontra gran disculpa!!! Aqui te pongo el capitulo, se que no era lo que todos esperaban, pero ojala te guste ^^!!.  
Y sobre la petición hacia la mamá de Anna (anotando en una libretita) hay vere que le hago, pero que muera! xD.  
  
**anna: **molestia? que acaso estas loca!!?? claro que no es molestia!! ^^UU es de lo mejor que me dejes tus reviews!! =D, acá te dejo el capitulo 4 ^^!.  
  
**Lain Iwakura: **Bueh... lo continue, aunque no fuera pronto xDD.  
Ñum... ahora, le dire a Yoh que le quieres dar un beso (mirada fulminante de Anna...) '~' Solo espera a que convensa a la prometida del tío... ^^!  
  
**Anna Kyouyama: **Sie!! ^^ aqui lo continuo!! xDD igual de triste D.  
  
**SaKKuRi: **De acuerdo contigo! los padres de Anna no son nada para tratarla así, sobre todo pq solo tiene 4 añitos ¡.¡, pero ya me deshice de ellos D y luego con Sweet G y Diethel-san (te puedo decir así, por segunda vez xD) nu me imagino como van a terminar esos dones...

Muchas gracias a todos y a los que leen el fic sin dejar review!! (pq siempre digo eso? o.o).

Antes de despedirme _(largate a seguir escribiendo) _o.o... agresivo! ¬¬x, como sea, pido su ayuda a todos ustedes para apoyar a una de mis pocas paginas webs xP. Su nombre es Northern Shaman, y es un shrine dedicado a Horo-Horo (ya se que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero bueh) lo que quiero es pedirles que voten por el pobre shrine que va bastante mal xP, su URL es nshaman.hotusa.org, luego luego encontraran ahi el boton para votar.

A todos lo que lo hagan, mushas gracias!! ^^

Y ahora sie, se despide.

Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	5. Es solo mi cumpleaños

**Anna, la Itako.  
5. Es solo mi cumpleaños...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**_"Buenas noches radioescuchas! Hoy es 27 de junio, y la lluvia esta infernal, les recomendamos no salir de su casa, y si lo hacen, lleven un paraguas...!" _la radio fue callada antes de terminar el mensaje del locutor, fue entonces cuando la lluvia, en forma de balas, golpeteaba contra el parabrisas del auto.

Podría ser un ruido incomodo, pero no para ellos, no para quienes desean no escuchar nada.

"Era bastante incomodo..." decía una mujer de cabello rubio de voz muy parecida a la de su cara, llena de peso e inexpresiva "Sabes como me desesperan ese tipo de personas..."

"¿A ti que tipo de personas no te desesperan?" dijo su marido, mientras conducía tratando de ver a través del parabrisas, empapado en lluvia.

"No empieces a fastidiar, quieres?" respondió la ocupante del asiento del copiloto, mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante al hombre de cabellos castaños.

El silencio reino durante un buen rato entre la pareja, bueno, no del todo, ya que los disparos de agua provenientes del cielo causaban un sonido capaz de causar dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

"Sabes..." dijo el hombre, mientras trataba de callar a las gotas "...mañana será 28 de junio, hace un año que no la vemos, me pregunto..."

"No preguntes nada..." dijo la mujer, con los ojos cerrados y con un tono de frialdad en su voz "...esa niña no era normal, de haber sabido que era así, no la hubiera traído al mundo".

La mujer miro fijamente su vientre, el cual estaba bastante hinchado, dando a entender que un nuevo ser vendría al mundo.

Comenzó a sobarlo sutilmente.

El hombre miró a la mujer, con una cara como si estuviera viendo la cosa mas desagradable del mundo... ¿Que demonios había pensado cuando se caso con esa persona? ¡Ni siquiera persona! ¡Esa cosa no era mas que un animal...! No, no un animal, los animales se preocupan por sus hijos sean como sean... un demonio... eso era lo que era... ¡Un demonio!.

"Después de todo..." dijo la mujer, sin cambiar su expresión hacia su vientre "...pronto llegara Iku, el si será normal y será un hombre, como tu y yo lo quisimos desde un principio..."

Una frenada interrumpió a la mujer, quien por suerte pudo apoyar la mano contra el parabrisas para no lastimarla a ella y a la criatura que se encontraba a punto de nacer.

Después de maldecir a su esposo, noto que en la carretera, un cuerpo se encontraba tumbado. Inmóvil. ¿Muerto?

El hombre no hizo caso a la advertencia de su esposa, bajo rápidamente del auto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta (lo que ocasiono que el frío se sintiera hasta los huesos).

Levanto aquel cuerpo tirado, noto que era una niña. Blanca, muy blanca, con largo cabello negro que cosquilleaba la fría cara de la niña.

¿Fría? ¡Esa niña estaba helada! ¡Podría morir en cualquier momento! ¿Quienes habían sido los insensatos que...? que la habían abandonado...

No lo pensó más, coloco su chaqueta sobre la niña (aún con pulso activo) y la subió en la parte trasera del auto, rápidamente prendió la calefacción y dejo que el aire caliente llegara a la niña, quien se encontraba recostada en el asiento de atrás, con los ojos cerrados y escasa respiración. Inconsciente.

Arranco el auto a lo mas que daba, debía apresurarse a llegar con un medico antes de que algo malo le ocurriese a la niña.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" se quejaba la mujer, gritando como desesperada "¡Esto es demasiado tiempo perdido!"

"¡No pienso abandonar a alguien de nuevo!" gritó el hombre, aún concentrado en el camino que debía seguir. Ya no lo permitiría, no permitiría que esa mujer que había llamado "esposa" en alguna ocasión lo intimidara de nuevo.

_"¿Qué sucede?" _una dulce voz, un tanto ronca, se escucho desde la parte de atrás _"¿Dónde estoy?"  
  
_El hombre volteo rápidamente, mientras veía los ojos negros de la niña plenamente abiertos, mirando con incertidumbre a la pareja que discutía.

"No es nada..." dijo el hombre, concentrándose de nuevo en el camino "...debemos llevarte con un médico, estas mal"

"¿Y porqué a mi si me cuidan y no a ella?" dijo la niña, en la misma pose, con la misma voz, con la misma cara.

"¿De quién hablas?" dijo la mujer, de una forma un tanto agresiva.

"A su hija, a Annita" los labios de la niña se curvaron de una forma malévola mientras terminaba de mencionar estas palabras.

La pareja volteo a ver a la niña, a quién su expresión facial había cambiado demasiado.

El entrecejo fruncido, acompañado de una mirada asesina y una sonrisa maldita llenaban de preguntas a la pareja, sobre todo al hombre, quién ya no prestaba atención al camino.

"¡CUIDADO!" un grito desgarrador, por parte de su mujer, llegó al oído del hombre, mientras movía bruscamente la cabeza para vislumbrar el camino de nuevo.

Era una curva, una demasiado cerrada, sin embargo, a pesar de los desesperados intentos de la esposa, el volante perdió el control y el auto se salió del carril.

"Debieron cuidarla..." escucho el hombre, mientras sentía las dolorosas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con aquella niña... No, no era la misma niña... Era una mujer, alta, con una gran capucha negra, la cual causaba un aura negra sobre sus ojos.

Volteo, noto que un chorro de sangre comenzaba a fluir por su sien, mientras teñía el césped de color carmín.

Su mujer se encontraba a un costado, completamente inconsciente con más sangre de la que jamás habría visto. Era de esperarse, eso pensó el esposo al ver como el auto volteado solo mostraba la cabeza de su mujer...

"Ni lo intentes, esta muerta..." el hombre detuvo su mano, quién estaba a punto de tocar la de su mujer para saber si aún tendría alguna esperanza "Muchas veces la muerte se disfraza de cosas tan simples, pero a la vez tan peligrosas..."

Los ojos del hombre se pusieron como platos, al recordar todos aquellos momentos felices de su vida. Al recordar a Anna.

"Kyôyama, aprenderás de tus errores del pasado, en la vida futura..." a la mujer la envolvió una sombra negra, seguido de esto desapareció, dejando a la pareja a su suerte. A su muerte.

**[|||||||||||]**

El sol llegaba a la cara de Anna, mientras la despertaba con cuidado. Esta sonrió.

Se levanto rápidamente mientras doblaba su futon y lo dejaba en una esquina del cuarto; abrió la puerta de golpe dispuesta a recorrer la pensión.

Ya la conocía bastante bien para saber a donde ir, hacia un año que esta se había convertido en su hogar, donde conocía mucha gente que la quería y enseñaba muchas cosas.

"Buenos días" dijo con mucho ánimo abriendo de golpe la puerta de la cocina, sin embargo, el recibimiento no fue el que esperaba.

Un bastón se poso frente a ella, el cual de pura suerte pudo esquivarlo antes de que le hiciera algo.

Encontró un traje perfectamente planchado frente a ella, era color blanco de mangas bastante largas, con una faldita tableada color rojo. De esos trajes con los que siempre veía a las alumnas de doña Kino.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó la niña, mientras descolgaba el traje del bastón de la anciana Kino

"Hoy cumples cinco años, no Anna?" dijo la mujer, bajando el bastón y tomando un poco de su té.

"Si!" dijo con una linda sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

"Podrás empezar con tu entrenamiento como Itako" dijo la mujer, mirando de forma destellante y directa a la chica.

"¿Itako?" Obviamente la niña no entendía muchas cosas.

"Una sacerdotisa de templo" dijo la mujer, desviando su mirada "Te enseñare a que tus habilidades como shaman puedan elevarse a un punto máximo, tendrás que ser la mejor y lo serás con mi entrenamiento"

"Si..." dijo la niña mientras se sentaba, dando a entender que comprendía (a pesar de no ser así).

Comenzó a comer su desayuno, mientras miraba a la familia Asakura (quienes la felicitaba conforme iban entrando) con una grata sonrisa.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Mmmhh... alguien faltaba ahí... donde estaba Yoh?

Termino su desayuno, hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor rumbo a su habitación; no después de escuchar que la señora Kino la esperaría con su traje al atardecer.

Al llegar a su habitación, ¡No puedo evitar probarse el nuevo regalo!.

Arrojó su Yutaka a un lado, mientras se ponía (con un poco de trabajo) el fino Kimono.

¡Vaya que era bello! ¡No podía esperar para modelarle a Yoh! A quién por cierto, no había visto en toda la mañana... ¿Donde estaría?

Salió de su habitación con el traje aún puesto, dispuesta a buscar a Yoh por toda la casa (lo cual iba a costar bastante trabajo).

Camino, camino y camino, encontrándose repetitivamente a todos los que vivían y trabajaban en la mansión. A todos menos a Yoh.

Llego al estanque que se encontraba en la parte trasera, mientras dibujaba círculos en el agua con su dedo y ahuyentaba a los peces que ahí se encontraban.

¿Porqué se sentía tan preocupada por Yoh? ¡No debía hacerlo, Yoh se sabia cuidar solo! Seguramente debió irse a entrenar con el señor Yomei (aunque eso no seria excusa, ya que este se encontraba en el desayuno) ¡Si! ¡Eso debía ser! ¡Se fue a entrenar...! sin felicitarla por su cumpleaños...

Una gota callo en el agua pura de estanque.

La niña paso su mano de forma brusca por sus ojos... ¡No debía llorar! Quizá Yoh no se acordaba de su cumpleaños, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera... o si?

De pronto, su mirada no vio mas que oscuridad.

"¿Quién soy?" escucho entre risas. Esa risa tan peculiar que ya conocía.

"Yoh!" dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos eran destapados y veía la figura del niño tras ella.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Anna-chan!" dijo el chico, mientras le daba un paquete pequeño (verdaderamente mal envuelto).

La niña abrió el papel negro bastante emocionada, encontró un listón color blanco bastante largo, con varios detalles de color rojo.

"Es para tu entrenamiento, el cabello largo puede estorbar" el chico dirigió una sonrisa a la niña, mientras miraba la enorme capa de cabello que llegaba a la cintura de Anna

"Muchas gracias!" dijo la niña, mientras le soltaba un gran abrazo a Yoh, sin embargo, este perdió el control ante la potencia de la chica y cayeron hacia delante, dándose un buen salpicón.

Las carcajadas de los niños comenzaron a inundar el silencio de la casa, mientras los dos aún en el estanque, se miraban con lagrimas de risa en sus ojos.

"Eres muy gracioso Yoh..." dijo la niña, sellando las carcajadas de su boca.

"Y tu muy bonita" la niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario del niño, mientras el silencio reinaba de nuevo al rededor de ellos.

Después de un rato, una carcajada proveniente del chico comenzó a reinar todo, mientras Anna sonreía con una risa discreta.

**[|||||||||||]**

¡Era hora! El atardecer se acercaba y la señora Kino debería estar esperando a Anna como desesperada.

Corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no era muy sencillo subir el monte donde la habían citado, y menos con semejantes zapatos.

Mientras corría, sacó de su bolsillo el listón que hacia rato Yoh le había regalado, restiró un poco su cabello hacia atrás, mientras lo amarraba en forma de cola de caballo con el mismo listón.

Tardó bastante en llegar, lo cual sería una verdadera molestia para la anciana Kino, sin embargo, no estaba ahí, o al menos no ella.

Una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos castaños y cara blanca mostraba una dulce sonrisa a la niña.

"Tu eres Anna Kyôyama, cierto?" dijo la mujer, dirigiendo una sonrisa a la niña.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" dijo la niña, en un tono un tanto desafiante

"Solo lo se..." dijo la mujer, mirando a la niña de forma amenazante "...Kino me dijo que entrenarías conmigo, por favor, sígueme"

A pesar de que la mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Anna permaneció en su lugar, mirando a la mujer de forma desafiante.

"No puedo, la señora Kino me ha dicho que no vaya con extraños"

"No soy un extraño, soy tu amiga" dijo la mujer, mientras apretaba los dientes mirando a Anna cada vez más enojada.

"No lo es, y no iré con usted" dijo la niña, mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a irse de nuevo.

"No lo harás..." dijo la mujer, estiro su mano hacia Anna, mientras esta solo sentía que no iba hacia ningún lado a pesar de que moviera sus pies, al voltear y ver sus pies, noto que se encontraba flotando contra el suelo.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo la niña mientras movía los pies de forma desesperada.

"No intentes nada..." dijo la mujer, con una expresión facial un tanto conocida para ella "...pronto morirás Kyôyama, muy pronto"

La niña sintió como en un parpadeo se encontraba frente a la mujer, esta mirándola con malicia a travéz de sus ojos negros, sin tocarla. Flotando.

Anna sintió un duro empujón, lo más doloroso fue el aterrizaje contra el fuerte árbol que se encontraba en la orilla del monte.

Se levanto, aún con mucho dolor... ¡Debía ir a la mansión Asakura en seguida! Sin embargo, el golpe que tenia no le permitía mover como se debiera las piernas, cualquier error y esa mujer podría alcanzarla... podría...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" otra vez esa sensación. Levitar, estar cara a cara contra aquella mujer y caer... esta vez no contra el árbol... al cesped, con el que se habia provocado varios rasguños en sus piernas y brazos.

Miro su traje, estaba completamente deshecho ¡Su regalo! ¡Su regalo de cumpleaños! ¡Nadie estaría orgulloso de ella! ¡Otra vez se quedaría sola...!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las malditas carcajadas de la mujer, quien se encontraba cargándola por la coleta (ya completamente despeinada) y mirándola a los ojos.

"Kyôyama, aprenderás de tus errores del pasado, en la vida futura..." Anna sintió como este seria el golpe final... ¡Ya no quedaba mas! ¡No podría decirle el ultimo adiós a Yoh...! A sus padres...

El rubio cabello de la niña ondeaba con el frío viento de la tarde, mientras el brillo de una espada reflejaba una mirada llena de ira.

"Deja a Annita..." se escucho una voz tras ella, mientras en el suelo, la niña derramaba lagrimas... de dolor?

"No interfieras mocoso..." dijo la mujer, mientras soltaba a Anna "...aunque si quieres morir, lo haras"

El niño empuño la espada contra la mujer, mientras esta sonreía de una forma malévola contra el niño.

"_Yoh-baka..._" se escucho desde afuera del campo de batalla, mientras Anna sostenia entre llantos su listón nuevo, completamente roto "Rompiste mi listón nuevo... ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

La niña comenzó a sollozar en mayor cantidad, mientras una notoria gota de sudor aparecía en la cara de los guerreros.

"Annita, fue sin querer..." decía el chico tratando de disculparse, sin perder la guardia "...por favor, pégame lo que quieras en cuanto termine"

"¡Ni creas que la vas a librar!" la niña estiro su mano derecha contra el chico, mientras un enorme rayo de energía iba acumulándose en este.

Un grito ensordecedor por parte de la niña anuncio que el ataque iba directo, mientras una gran luz blanca inundaba el monte, escondiendo tras ella el rojo atardecer.

**[|||||||||||]**

La luz seguía ahí, lastimando los frágiles ojos de la niña.

Se levanto de golpe mientras gritaba "¡Yoh!" ¡No podía evitar sentirse así! ¡Tan preocupada! ¡Tan triste! ¡Tan... sola?

Ahí estaba, en un cuarto donde el blanco reinaba. El frío viento que se colaba por la ventana comenzaba a juguetear con el cabello de la niña, mientras la causaba un poco de frío a esta.

Se levanto dispuesta a cerrarla, sin embargo noto que traía varias vendas y raspones en las piernas. Demasiado dolorosos para pararse nada mas por que si.

Decidió recostarse de nuevo, esperando a que el tiempo pasara tratando de pensar ¿Cómo le explicaría a la señora Kino lo del kimono? (el cual ya no traía puesto) ¿Seguiría siendo entrenada como Itako por ella? ¿Yoh la perdonaría por lo que hizo? Por cierto... ¿Que había hecho?

Una vuelta brusca hizo revelar un sonido de plástico en la cama de la niña, al encontrarlo debajo de sus sabanas encontró un paquete color negro, igualmente mal envuelto que el anterior, solo que este era un poco más grande.

Saco el contenido con un tanto de cuidado (lo cual se le dificulto bastante, ya que sus manos estaban vendadas), un hermoso pañuelo color rojo (bastante grande) se encontraba en las manos de Anna.

Una nota cayó sobre la cama.

_"Annita:  
Perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte llorar ¡Prometo que no lo volvere a hacer! Pero por favor, perdoname._

_Espero que es pañuelo pueda arreglar el daño que le hice a tu listón._

_De nuevo, lo siento._

__

Yoh"

Los labios de Anna se curvaron mientras dos simples lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hacia el pañuelo.

"Yoh" fue lo que alcanzo a exclamar, mientras las lagrimas de alegria inundaban el pañuelo rojo que tenia en sus manos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Holines a todos!! ^^ Perdon por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero como ya lo dije, los exámenes y trabajos me traen verdaderamente muerta (en 20 días salgo de la escuela @.x) además de que he tenido bastantes problemishas personales xD ¡Espero me comprendan!.  
Bien... he matado a los padres de Anna! xDD A petición de Ele-chan y tod@s ell@s (señala un grupo de niñ@s con pancartas "No al abuso contra Annita"!) jeje, como sea, ojalá este capitulo les guste ^^! ¡El b-day de Anna! xDD.

**Rivius (o Reviews, dicho vulgarmente xD):  
  
Mafaldyna: **Y vaya que son molestos los exámenes!! -o-UU luego por eso uno te deja ansiosa xD, aquí ta el otro capitulo, ojalá te guste ^^.

**Anna: **(Le da palmaditas en la espalda) orale mija! nu se me muera!! xD. Siee! voy a poner varios capitulos conforme al pasado de Annita xD (todo depende lo que mi inspiración quiera hecharse xP).  
Hay! me alegra que pienses que puedo transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes!! ¡¡Espero que el fic te siga gustando!!

**Hidrazaina: **Genial! Eso es un review asegurado por cap. DD ¡Me alegra que te este gustando tanto! ¡Espero poder seguir escribiendolo! ^^  
  
**Akari: **Hey mira! nu les cayo un rayo!! A una le cayo el carro encima y al otro... se lo llevo la calavera xDD total... tan muertos, ne? eso es lo que todos querian!! ^.^  
Me alegra que te guste el fic, tu siguelo leyendo y no comas chile pa que no te quedes picada (shocomashi ha regresado! xDD)

**SaKKuri.** Lástima mija! Yo los mate primero!! xDDD Siee! esperemos que Anna-chan sea feliz en la casita de Yoh-kun... y que se case con el xD.  
  
**Anna Diethel Asakura: **Diethel-san!! (saca un jabón y una cubeta con agua) te vamos a tener que lavar esa boca ¬w- mira namas las palabrotas que te sacas!! xDD Jeje, bueno, espero que tanto tu como Sweet G hayan aprovechado para torturarlos... ¡Porque ya se los llevo la calaca! DD.  
  
**Anna Kyouyama: **Saben, tengo miedo, la mayoria de los reviews son para matar o torturar a los "buenos" señores Kyouyama... ahora que los mate ¿Quien me escribira reviews? ~_~... Gracias por tu review Anna-san! y tienes razon! no deberian tratar a Annita así siendo que ella no les ha hecho nada.

**Sweet G: **Ñum... nu, me temo que no soy la autora del fic digimon 3 vs. shaman king, gomen ne! ^^! ¡Y ya dejen en paz a los papas de Anna! ¡Como es sadico el mundo! (_por dios juri! lee el fic que acabas de escribir! ~.~_) Mira que lo de la silla es razonable... ¡Pero eso de los teletubbies! Me van a demandar!! ///  
  
**Naruki: **Nah! nu son animales, son demonios! xDD unos "Intento-de-padres-demonio" (notese la falta de imaginación =P) como sea, me alegra que el fic te guste y que yo escriba genial xD! (modestia...?)

**Bratty: **Chalz! mis demás fics apestan! T^T... andale Bratty! así nos llevamos! ¬.-  
Nah! nu te creas!! (luego por agresiva me quedo sin lectores... ~.~ *gulp*) jeje, me alegra que te paresca lindo el fic, y tb chibi-anna! x].  
  
  
A los compa's que tan haya arriba y a todos los que leen el fic pero no ponen reviews ¡Aripollo! xDD.

Nos veremos después ^^!

Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	6. Compromisos Ajenos

**Anna, la Itako.  
6. Compromisos ajenos.  
  
****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
Actualmente tenia cinco años, los cuales había cumplido hace 3 meses. De cabello rubio, y ojos negros que expresaban un monto de sentimientos, así era Anna.

Vivía en la mansión Asakura, desde que sus padres la habían... bueno... habían buscado una mejor vida.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en posición de flor de loto mientras encontraba la respuesta a aquello que la señora Kino había puesto pregunta... ¿Cómo te sentirías, si el ser a quién mas amas muere?.

Esa pregunta no le causo nada de gracia a la recién iniciada itako, hacia mucho tiempo que tenia pensado que sus padres habían muerto (para su bien y el de los demás) como para empezar a tramar una buena historia de telenovela para decirle a la señora Kino como habían muerto.

_"Hola Anna..."_ escucho, sin perder la postura, sin generar movimiento alguno, concentrándose en su mente.

"¿Quién está ahí?" respondió, debido a que la voz de aquella mujer se le hacia particularmente conocida, sin embargo, no sentía presencia alguna de un humano.

_"¿Porqué no lo averiguas por ti misma?" _ Anna pudo percatarse de que la mujer la estaba provocando, sin embargo, no lo hizo, no realizo movimiento alguno mientras seguía con su meditación.

"¿Acaso te conozco?" dijo la niña en tono agresivo, pero tratando de mostrar tranquilidad que guardaba en lo mas recognito de si misma.

_"Alguna vez lo hiciste..." _a la pequeña el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por segundo, todo se estaba haciendo más claro, cada vez era más el miedo que sentía... esa mujer... ¡Esa mujer! _"Abre los ojos Anna... quiero que me veas"_

"No lo haré..." se dijo la niña, a si misma, dentro de su mente y su alma "¡No lo haré!"

_"¿¡Qué te sucede mocosa!?" _se escuchó en un tono mucho más agresivo, cada vez más cerca de ella _"Tienes que obedecerme... o que? crees que el simple hecho de vivir de los Asakura te protege de mi?!?"_

"¡¡Déjame!!" grito la niña, levantándose de golpe mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas "¡Déjame en paz!"

Salió corriendo del domo donde entrenaban, aún con los ojos cerrados derramando un montón de lágrimas... ¿Qué hacia esa mujer en su mente? ¡No quería recordarlo! ¿Porqué ahora cuando ella había desaparecido? ¿Porque tenía que ser...

_"Anna...?" _la niña abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba recostada en su habitación, con el futon a cinco metro de distancia del cuerpo de la niña.

Ella, sudando... empapada en el sudor, con un dolor muy fuerte en su garganta, al voltear y ver a Yoh en la entrada no resistió las ganas y se aventó contra el.

"Yoh... Fue un sueño... ¡Una pesadilla!" dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas sobre la playera negra del joven.  
  
El niño no sabia como reaccionar... jamás se había enfrentado a una situación así... quizá fuera porque nunca tuvo una hermana que llorara frente a el, se sentía inútil ante esa situación... se sentía culpable de hacer llorar a Anna.

"Solo fue un sueño..."dijo el niño, mientras levantaba la cara de la niña y le secaba las lagrimas "...o una pesadilla, o lo que haya sido, eso no va a suceder Anna... deja de llorar, por favor"

Al escuchar las suplicas del niño, la pequeña curvo sus labios mostrando una tierna sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y ordenaba el desorden que había ocasionado... todo por un sueño.

**[|||||||||||]**

"Oye Yoh..." dijo Anna, ya vestida con su kimono rojo (uno nuevo) lista para entrenar "¿Tu crees que los sueños se hacen realidad?"

"Uhmmm..." el chico colocó su mano en la barbilla, en posición de pensarlo todo muy detalladamente "No tengo la menor idea, pero si lo dices por el sueño ese raro... no te preocupes"

"Gracias..." dijo la niña, sonrojándose levemente ante la sonrisa que el chico de ojos negros le mostraba.

Continuaron caminando por la mansión, mientras saludaban cordialmente a todos los que se encargaban de la gran casa.

Anna se encontraba bastante preocupada, las escasas sonrisas que dirigía al personal carecían de la vida y el entusiasmo que la rubia siempre le ponía, lo cual preocupaba a todos, en especial a Yoh.

Llegaron a la gran puerta donde les esperaba... algo.

Yoh la había ido a buscar hace unos instantes porque la señora Kino la estaba buscando, sin embargo pudieron imaginar el regaño que les tocaría al escuchar los gritos, de coraje, de la mujer.

Al entrar, pudieron encontrar a la mujer jalándole las mejillas a su marido a lo más que daba.

El señor Yohmei, con lagrimas en los ojos y la boca abierta al máximo; los dos pequeños recién entrados, se limitaron a mirar con una gota de sudor a la pareja.

"Siéntense niños..." dijo la mujer, tomando un poco de té, como si nada hubiera pasado "Es necesario hablar con los dos"

Los niños sintieron como el peso de mundo se les venia encima cuando escucharon las palabras de la señora Kino... Algo iba a pasar... Algo no muy bueno.

"Como ustedes sabrán, los shamanes en este mundo se reducen al dos por ciento, lo cual es una mínima parte del total de los humanos vivientes..." dijo el señor Yohmei, mirando con seriedad a los niños "...la descendencia de los shamanes debe aumentar para que estos no desaparezcan, y la familia Asakura..."

"Solo queremos que ustedes dos sean pareja" intervino la señora Kino. Como siempre, bastante directa.

Los dos niños se quedaron pasmados, mientras un leve rojo coloreaba sus mejillas (en especial a Anna).

"Yohmei les a explicado que todo debe quedar entre shamanes" dijo la mujer, a través de sus oscuras gafas "y creemos que Anna es la elegida para convertirse en la esposa del Shaman King".

Anna pudo escuchar por parte de Yoh algo así como _"Y dale con el Shaman King...", _pero eso no ayudaba en mucho, no entendía absolutamente nada... bueno, solo el hecho de que se convertiría en la novia de Yoh (aunque fuera por compromiso).

Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la pequeña, imaginándose a Yoh y a ella corriendo por los campos llenos de flores de cerezo... siempre sonriendo... mientras sus dos manos se juntaban con los pétalos volando tras ellos...

"Esta decisión es muy importante..." interrumpió la anciana "...por lo que tendrás hasta mañana para decidir, si Anna?"

"Si, señora Kino" dijo la niña mientras sonreía a la mujer. Se levanto de su lugar mientras se sacudía el poco polvo que se había pegado a su traje y se dirigió a su habitación.

No entendía porque los señores Asakura le habían dado para responder hasta mañana ¡Era obvio que respondería que si! Después de todo, Yoh fue el primero amigo que tuvo... el primero que lo apoyo desde que se quedo sola... quien le había regalado a Yami, simplemente había sido el quien la había hecho convertirse en la niña más afortunada del mundo. A quererlo incondicionalmente.

Dos cascabeles interrumpieron la sonrisa de la niña, freno el paso rápido que llevaba junto con su inmensa alegría mientras se posaba frente al domo donde siempre entrenaban.

No sabia que, pero algo la estaba llamando, como si tuviera la obligación de entrar.

Entro a paso lento y un tanto inseguro, mientras daba una reverencia a la estatua de Buda que estaba frente a ella y se sentaba en posición de flor de loto.

Permaneció un rato así, con los ojos cerrados, sin concentrarse en ningún ruido exterior.

_"¿Cómo te sentirías, si el ser a quién mas amas muere?" _la pregunta llego a la cabeza de la niña, acompañada de la voz de la anciana Kino.

Pues... sus padres hace poco habían muerto (o por lo menos, ella lo trataba de ver así) en el momento en que se entero que ellos se habían ido, simplemente se resigno a olvidarlos... en realidad, ellos no eran personas que merecieran su amor, sin embargo, otra imagen llego a la mente de la rubia.

El chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negro, aquel a quien quería incondicionalmente... Yoh Asakura.

¿Cómo se sentiría la pequeña Kyôyama si el menor Asakura muriera...?

_"Hola Anna..."_ escucho una voz femenina que interrumpía sus pensamientos 

"¿Quién está ahí?" dijo en su mente, esperando una respuesta de aquella voz particularmente familiar.

_"¿Porqué no lo averiguas por ti misma?" _ después de decir esto, Anna se quedo en seco, sin embargo no abría los ojos ni cambiaba su pose. Ese sueño... ¡Esa Pesadilla!

"¿Acaso te conozco?" dijo la niña en tono agresivo, pero tratando de mostrar tranquilidad como la que siempre mostraba

_"Alguna vez lo hiciste..." _a la pequeña el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por segundo, todo se estaba haciendo más claro, cada vez era más el miedo que sentía... esa mujer... ¡Esa mujer! _"Abre los ojos Anna... quiero que me veas"_

"No lo haré..." se dijo la niña, a si misma, dentro de su mente y su alma "¡No lo haré!"

_"¿¡Qué te sucede mocosa!?" _se escuchó en un tono mucho más agresivo, cada vez más cerca de ella _"Tienes que obedecerme... o que? crees que el simple hecho de vivir de los Asakura te protege de mi?!?"_

"Tu ya no eres nadie para mandarme, mamá" dijo Anna, esperando no repetir lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

_"Yo no soy tu madre Anna Kyôyama, y agradezco no serlo"_ Anna continuo en la pose de flor de loto mientras sentía como la tranquilidad invadía su cuerpo.

Debido al entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo, tuvo contacto con muchos espíritus y de muchas clases, así que era un poco obvio que se encontrara a... ¿Obvio? ¡Claro que no lo era! Para Anna, sus padres habían muerto, pero solo en el pensamiento... ¿Acaso habrán muerto físicamente?

_"Se lo que estas pensando, y si, tus padres han muerto" _al mencionar esto, a la niña se le erizo la piel, pero no mostraba ningún comportamiento extraño que no fueran las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos _"¿Vez lo que se siente perder a un ser amado? Solo vine aquí a responder esa pregunta"_

"Espera por favor" dijo la rubia, cuando el llanto se le había pasado "¿Porqué me quieres ayudar? Se que tus intenciones eran buenas, pero no entiendo porque me ayudaste a responder esa pregunta"

_"Simplemente, es para que te dejes de comportar de esa manera" _dijo la mujer, en su voz se podía notar bastante malicia _"Yo soy un espíritu, y cuando era niña, mis padres me enseñaron que las personas que lloraban eran débiles, que expresaban sus sentimientos jamás serian alguien en la vida... ¿Tu eres débil Kyôyama?_

La pequeña se encontraba confundida, no sabia si decir si o no, algunas veces Yoh la ayudaba a solucionar muchos problemas, otras veces lo hacia ella sola ¡Vaya que era confuso!.

"No se..." se limitó a decir, con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

_"Yo se que tu no eres débil..." _dijo la mujer _"Cuando era niña prometí a mis padres que jamás lloraría, que jamás mostraría mis sentimientos, pero no pude hacerlo ¿Sabes por qué Anna? ¡Porque soy débil! Necesito que hagas esa promesa conmigo, o mis padres se enojaran conmigo, por favor"_

La niña no sabia que hacer ni decir... se sentía feliz de que alguien le dijera que no era débil, pero ese era un compromiso muy importante, sin embargo, podía notar como la voz de aquella mujer le imploraba... le rogaba que lo hiciera! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Lo haré" dijo Anna, abriendo los ojos y mostrando una gran sonrisa "Pero a mi manera"

_"Eres sabia Kyôyama..." _dijo la mujer, desde atrás de ella _"Me alegra que hayas hecho esa elección, no quería que terminaras como yo"_

La niña volteo a dirigirle una sonrisa a aquel espíritu, sin embargo, se encontró con una mujer completamente blanca, de su nariz y varias partes del cuerpo brotaba demasiada sangre, mientras cadenas amarraban sus piernas, sus manos y finalmente, su cuello.

Anna abrió los ojos como plato ante la imagen de aquella mujer... Estaba a punto de llorar, pero ¡Ya no podía hacerlo! Ella lo había prometido, no lloraría, no mostraría sus sentimientos... ¡Nunca más!

_"Esto fue lo que me sucedió..." _dijo la mujer, tratando de mostrar su mejor cara _"...mis padres me hicieron esto, por no ser fuerte, hazlo por mi Anna y hazlo por ti misma, jamás..."_

"Jamás llorare, jamás mostrare mis sentimientos" terminó Anna, se limitó a hacer una ligera reverencia y camino hacia la entrada del domo, con una cara un tanto inexpresiva.

Azotó la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

**[|||||||||||]**

"Y supongo que ya lo decidiste..." decía la anciana Kino, mientras bebía un poco de té.

"Si" se limitó a decir Anna, con un cambió notorio en su voz "Estoy dispuesta a convertirme en la esposa del Shaman King"

"Me alegra que lo decidieras así Anna" dijo la señora Kino tras sus gafas "Como sabrás, el matrimonio entre Yohmei y yo fue arreglado, y el amor fue correspondido, esperamos que a Yoh y tu les suceda lo mismo, si no, tienen el derecho de cancelar el compromiso"

"Si, con permiso" dijo Anna, mientras se levantaba, hacía una ligera reverencia y se retiraba.

Caminaba por el pasillo, saludando con la mano (y sin ninguna expresión en su cara) a todos los que pasaban por ahí. La señora Kino le había hablado de amor, si el amor entre Yoh y ella había sido correspondido... No, ya no era así, porqué? Porque ella se había comprometido, simplemente viviría sin mostrar sus sentimientos.

Sin mostrar amor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Y después de dos semanas de exámenes consecutivos y bastante difíciles (bueno, ni tanto xD) ¡Juri-chan regresó!.  
Lamento no haber subido este capitulo, pero entre el fin de curso, exámenes y que la inspiración se fue de vacaciones @.x se me complico bastante... ¡Pero aqui ta! ^^.  
Espero que les haya gustado, prometo que tratare de actualizar más temprano (hey! serán las vacaciones, todo va a ser mucho más fácil ^w^) y... sigan leyendo xD.

** Rivius (o Reviews, dicho vulgarmente xD):**

**sweet G: **Si... las Juris dominaremos al mundo, yo lo se! ¬w- Como sea... espero que no hayas muerto en todo lo que me tarde escribiendo, y si lo hicites... ¡Resucita! (o.o?) como sea... espero que te guste el fic, seguiré escribiendo lo más rápido que pueda ^^.

**naruki: **Siee... igual y si conmueve tantito el arrepentimiento del papá de Anna... ¡Pero debió hacerlo desde un principio! DD , ia ni modo, el tipo ya no esta ^^U. Sie, los examenes son una verdadera lata... -o- ¡Espero que hayas salido muy bien! ^^.  
Y por cierto, tu sigue escribiendo lo que quieras que para eso son los reviews ^^, tu sigue escribiendo con toda confianza! ^^.  
  
**lagome: **El fic de Annita es una obra maestra! *o* arigatô gozaimasu! aqui esta la continuación!  
  
**Bratty: **Si... muy cute los mocosishos! ^^ Pero Anna ya no tiene inocencia T.T Esa mujer es mala, además de que da meio /// como sea... espero sigas leyendo el fic! ^^.  
  
**anna: **je! te hice llorar! sufre mortal! ¬w- (debo dejar de juntarme con Hao! debo dejar de juntarme con Hao! //) estem... pes si, me alegra que te guste el fic ^^U y las frases que pusiste tienen musha razon, creo que las usare para próximos capitulos =].  
  
**Anna Kyouyama: **Sie... Anna cruel! D. Ñum... y como supites que era la muerte? ¬.- ya sabes que luego sale cada psicopata en los animes que se creen algo que no es xD... bueno, al menos Annita se salvo, nu?

**SaKKuRi: **Si, tus preguntas seran respondidas proximamente, nada mas sigue leyendo el fic xD ^^U.

**anonim: **Primero soy alabada, y luego maldita @.x. Nu te preocupes, ya leí tu fic, y te va quedando bastante bien! ^^

**Hidrazaina: **Si, también hoy me tarde en actualizar -o- ya sabes, los examenes ^^U. Bueno, pues tengo bastantes sorpresas reservadas para próximos capitulos, varias de tus preguntas van a ser respondidas ya veras D... Por cierto, aqui te respondo una, así es como cambio Annita! T.T

**Anna Diethel Asakura: **Basta! basta! nooooo! //// el simple hecho de escuchar todo lo que has hecho con los padres de Anna me pone la piel de gallina!! Por cierto, me podrias prestar todos tus videos, tengo asuntos pendientes ]. Y ahora, ps sie, Yoh es bien cute! T.T y sigo insistiendo... ¿Cómo saben que es la muerte? o.o? eso yo ni siquiera lo se! ^^!!  
  
**nass: **Sie... ta igual de kawaii que iopo el capitulo ^^U y sobre la bandana, supongo que es una muuu wena hipotesis =P, lamento no haber actualizado pronto el cap. 6, pero ni te atrevas a hacer eso que pusiste en parentesis!! ¬¬x o mira!! (le enseña los videos de Diethel-san) pa que nu te aburras! DD Por cierto mija, haber cuando te veo en el MSN, hace bastante que nu te leo T.T  
  
**Juri: **Qué onda tocaya! jaja, nu te preocupes, suelen haber hartos errores de nick ^^U. Me alegra que te este gustando el fic, siguelo leiendo plz! ^^.  
  
  
Muchas gracias a todos ellos y a los que leen el fic y no dejan reviews. Agradecimientos especiales a Ele-san, que aunque nu se de cuenta, me ayuda a continuar el fic, aripollo!! ^^

See u leita! ^^  
  
Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com  



	7. Debilidad

**Anna, la Itako  
7. Debilidad  
  
****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**Un silbatazo inundo el silencio de la residencia Asakura, de mera coincidencia sin despertar a los demás habitantes.

"Yoh, es hora de entrenar!" se escuchó un grito desde una de las habitaciones, era la voz de una niña pequeña, un tanto chillona, pero con un tono bastante severo.

"Pero Annita..." dijo un chico de cabellos castaños, mientras se levantaba con pereza de su futon.

"¡Ningún pero!" dijo con la niña con el entrecejo fruncido "Deberás convertirte en el Shaman King, en el mas fuerte de todos... Ahora! ¡Levántate flojo!"

El niño se limitó a mirar con ojos de mendigo a la niña, mientras esta lo miraba con indiferencia.

En tan solo unos instantes, ya se encontraban en el jardín. Yoh se encontraba corriendo al rededor de este, con el sol del mediodía dándole en la cara, mientras Anna lo observaba sentada en la cálida sombra de la casa.

"Te faltan 6 vueltas" ordenó la niña mientras llevaba la cuenta con un collar de perlas azules

El chico la miraba con cascaditas en los ojos, mientras las gotas de sudor en su cara se hacían cada vez mas y mas grandes.

La misma rutina la había llevado por cuatro meses seguidos, y conforme más pasaba el tiempo, mucho más pesada se hacia.

Yoh no entendía el comportamiento de su prometida, hacia tan poco tiempo era una niña sonriente y de buenos sentimientos, ahora se limitaba a cargar la cara mas pesada del mundo y a sonreír en muy pocas ocasiones.

+**++Flashback+++  
  
**"Abuelita... que le pasa a Annita?" dijo el chico mientras miraba con incertidumbre a su anciana abuela Kino.

"Hijo, debes entender que Anna esta en un entrenamiento como Itako..." dijo la mujer con indiferencia "Es un entrenamiento pesado, y debe concentrarse al punto máximo"

"¿Pero esa es razón para no sonreír?" dijo el niño con varias interrogantes en la cabeza.

La mujer se limitó a mirar la taza de té, mientras se hacia la misma pregunta que el chico... ¿Acaso eso era motivo para no sonreír?

Yes que, Anna no llevaba ni una semana desde que había aceptado el compromiso con Yoh, y sin embargo no sonreía ni mostraba sentimientos algunos.

Se mostraba como un ser frío y sin corazón.

No obstante, la niña había adquirido una fuerza jamás vista en ningún otro entrenamiento que la señora Kino hubiera dado.

Los conjuros se los aprendía con facilidad, junto con la posición de las manos y los movimientos que debía realizar. Podía controlar espíritus fácilmente, aquellos que el señor Yohmei le enviaba por sorpresa era capaz de detenerlos sin problema alguno... ¡Eso era un avance notorio para una niña de su edad!.

Al notar el avance la niña, la mujer decidió regalarle un rosario.

Era muy hermoso, estaba conformado por perlas color azul y una especie de pluma roja al final, sujeta al collar con un anillo dorado, la niña se emociono bastante (aunque en esos tiempos, la mejor forma en que mostraba su emoción era con una ligera curvatura en sus labios y diciendo _ gracias_) y decidió comenzar con el entrenamiento de inmediato.

Gracias a ese rosario sus habilidades se habían incrementado, era capaz de defenderse y capturar espíritus sin problema alguno, podía percibir presencias casi al instante, sin embargo, su frialdad crecía a través del tiempo.

Aunque los demás residentes de la familia Asakura aplaudieran todas las hazañas de la niña, el menor de todos, Yoh, notaba agudamente el cambio entre la pequeña Anna y la fría itako que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos.

Algo estaba pasando, y era algo no muy bueno.

_"Annita..." _escuchó la niña mientras iba saliendo del domo, básicamente el lugar donde ahora vivía _"¡Annita!"_

"¿Qué sucede Yoh...?" dijo la niña al aire, con su ahora típica frialdad.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" respondió, saliendo de las sombras "¡Es urgente!"

"¿Pasa algo malo?" dijo tratando de mostrar indiferencia, aunque realmente estaba muy preocupada.

"Si..." dijo Yoh, acercándose lentamente a ella. Puso su mano sobre la frente de la niña de forma sutil, obviamente sin que esta entendiera nada "Veo que no estas enferma..."

"¿Y eso que?" dijo mientras se quitaba de encima la mano de muchacho

"Annita... que te ha pasado?" dijo el niño, mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia "Ya no eres la misma de antes... en serio te encuentras bien?"

"Si..." dijo secamente, mientras le daba la espalda al niño y cruzaba los brazos

"De acuerdo..." dijo con una vena en la frente, mientras le daba la espalda a la niña y la imitaba en cuanto a la postura del cuerpo.

"Bien..."

"Bien..."

Silencio.

Durante un buen rato, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el mecer de las hojas por el viento, también encargado de despeinar ligeramente el cabello de los niños.

"¿Ya no me quieres Yoh?" el chico abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la frase de la niña "Solo porque soy así... no me quieres?"

"No es eso Anna..." dijo mientras se iba frente a ella, donde pudo notar que un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos "...es solo que me preocupa que estés así"

"¿Pero me sigues queriendo?" dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba fijamente a Yoh.

"Si... y siempre lo haré!" respondió, con una gran sonrisa, típica de el "Pero deja de llorar, no me gusta verte llorar y haré lo que sea para que lo dejes de hacer..."

"¡ENTONCES PONTE A ENTRENAR!" gritó la itako, con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su cara.

Segundos después, Yoh se encontraba dando varias vueltas al jardín con el sol de mediodía dándole justo en la cara, mientras la niña lo observaba desde la cálida sombra de la casa.

**+++FIN FLASHBACK+++  
**  
Y así había sido durante los siguientes meses, años...

El señor Yohmei ya no se preocupaba por entrenar a Yoh, con Anna a su lado se convertiría en el Shaman King sin problema alguno.

Sin embargo, Anna no hacia más que sufrir.

La señora Kino la sometia a entrenamientos físicos mucho mas fuertes de los que ella ponía a Yoh (quizá por eso se desquitaba con Yoh...).

El más fuerte que hasta ahora había hecho fue la ceremonia de purificación, en pleno invierno y a media noche se paraba bajo una cascada helada rezando y soportando el intenso frío.

Gracias a eso fue que adquirió su rosario, el cual era de gran ayuda para la niña... mejor dicho, la itako.

La infancia de la niña había pasado de esa manera, sin darse cuenta, había madurado cuando solo tenia 8 años, ya que no se quejaba por lo que le sucedía o lo que quería comprar o hacer y no le era permitido.

Sabia que no debía mostrarse como un ser débil, lo aprendió cuando tenia 10 años.

Si era un ser débil, jamás ganaría y los demás no le tendrían ningún respeto... ¡Ella **no** lo iba a permitir! Nadie se burlaría de ella nunca, y si lo hacia... ¡Mas le valía esconderse en el centro de la tierra!

Ahora tenia 13 años, se había convertido en una adolescente hecha y derecha.

Usaba su cabello corto, del mismo color de siempre, un vestido de falda corta con su rosario colgando del cuello, además de una bandana roja en la cabeza, uno de los pocos recuerdos de su infancia.

Su entrenamiento como itako aun no terminaba, según la señora Kino, pero Anna seguía siendo la más poderosa entre todas sus aprendices...

La anciana lo sabia, con el entrenamiento adecuado Anna iba a llegar a mucho y realmente lo había hecho.

A Anna le gustaba, realmente se había acostumbrado a sufrir y no quejarse.

A llorar en su alma y no llorar en cuerpo.

Era agradable desde cierto punto de vista, ya que nadie se reía de ella, nadie se burlaba... y si alguien lo hacia, las consecuencias era la cuenta mas grande del hospital que aquella persona haya visto.

"Hace dos meses que Yoh se fue Anna..." le decía la señora Kino a una joven de mirada seca de 14 años "Lo más seguro es que haya encontrado a su espíritu..."

"Entiendo" dijo la joven secamente, mientras se levantaba "Iré a preparar mi equipaje"

La anciana asintió con la cabeza mientras la joven salía del domo.

Se limitó a tomar un poco de ropa, solo la necesaria y algunos libros que quizá le ayudarían.

Los envolvió en un pañuelo color rojo, mientras este lo colgaba en una vara no muy larga.

Después de un largo recorrido, la Itako llegó a Tokyo, pero no era la visita que esperaba.

Pudo sentir la presencia de Yoh en un hospital, eso no estaba bien, ¿si algo le pasaba? ¿Si acaso algo estaba mal?.

Trato de concentrarse, pero el simple hecho de imaginar a su prometido en estado muy grave la hizo correr hacia al hospital.

Esa era su debilidad, el simple hecho de amar tanto a alguien que no podía esconder su alma.

_Yoh Azakura._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Hola a todos!! ^^ Aqui les traigo el capitulo 7 de Anna, la Itako.  
Se que no me quedo muy bien... -o- (bueno, al menos desde mi punto de vista) ¿Que opinan ustedes?  
Lamento haberme tardado tanto en este fic... pero se me era imposible concentrarme ^^U, lo escribía partecita por partecita hasta que llegue a esto (¿ven por que les digo que no me gusto como quedo?).  
Bueno... por el momento, los chibis se acabaron... o_o es que si nu me acabo la vida de Anna en puros chibis xD, pero si tienen alguna queja... ehmm... pondre flashback? o.o? Bueno, quien sabe ^^U pero les aseguro que los demás capitulos van a quedar muy bien... ¿Algún adelanto? YohxAnnaxHao! ^o^  
  
  
** Rivius (o Reviews, dicho vulgarmente xD):  
  
  
Hidrazaina. **Bueno... que lastima que te vas de vacaciones... -o- ¡¡Pero pasatela muy bien!! ^^ Total, el fic se va a quedar aqui y lo vas a poder leer ^^U

**Naruki: **Seee... deberiamos hacer una huelga contra los examenes!! ¬¬x y mas los de mate!! (sie... como nos van a hacer caso! .__.U). Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! ^^ Espero que este tambien te guste!! ^^  
  
**anna: **Oh! capitulo perfecto! o_o que miedo me doi... xD aqui te dejo el siguiente cap!! espero te guste!! ^^  
  
**HiYoNo: **Lixto!! aquí esta el capitulo recién sacadito del horno!! ^^  
  
**SaKKuRi: **Sie! por eso Anna es tan fría... aunque aqui se explica un poco mas detallado ^^U, y esa mujer... influye muchisimo en la historia, pero es lo unico que puedo decir por el momento ^^.  
  
**Anonimo: **Me alegra que creas que mis fics son profundos! =^^= Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, ojalá te guste! ^^  
  
**Juri: **Me alegra que te haya gustado Juri-chan!! ^o^ y mas aún que lo sigas leyendo... espero que te guste el capitulo!!  
  
**lagome: **o__ô me vas a matar de un paro!! Apoco mi fic es todo eso?! ^////^ que kawaii!! Mushas gracias lagome-chan ^^, espero sigas diciendo lo mismo de este cap.  
  
  
Oka! eso es todo! gracias a ellos y a todos los que leen el fic!! ^^  
  
Si u leita!  
  
Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	8. Agua y aceite

**Anna, la Itako  
8. Agua y aceite.  
  
****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**"¡Levántate holgazán! ¡Hora de entrenar!" bien, otra vez la mula al trigo.

Hacia un año que la rubia itako había llegado a la pensión Asakura, y esa era la rutina que se seguía a diario.

El despertador de Yoh no sonaba, Anna subía a la habitación, despertaba de la forma "mas sutil" que se le pudiera ocurrir y después...

"¡Ya me voy a entrenar! ¡Adiós!" el joven Asakura salía por la puerta principal, despidiéndose de todos sus amigos, ahora residentes en la pensión.

Tamao, Horohoro, Pirika, Ryu, Fausto y Ren habitaban la casa junto con Anna e Yoh, donde tenían un tibio lugar donde dormir y comida aseguradas a cambio de arreglar la casa y obedecer a la itako en todo lo que esta mandara.

"No entiendo a Anna..." dijo Horohoro, mientras se metía el último bocado de arroz que quedaba en su plato y lo tragaba de forma voraz "El torneo de shamanes ha pasado y todavía quiere entrenar a Yoh?"

"Simplemente es porque no quiero a un viejo barrigón como esposo" fue Anna quien hizo ese comentario, mientras llegaba al comedor y se paraba frente al ainu con el entrecejo fruncido.

Otro de sus comentario, oportunos y para reflexionar.

Tres franjas color azul cubrieron la frente del ainu, mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por detrás de su cabeza.

Anna observaba fijamente a Horohoro para después bajar su vista hasta el estomago del chico.

Si no lo conociera, hubiera jurado que ese chico se había embarazado.

"Hermano, eres una vergüenza..." dijo Pirika mientras le daba un zape en la nuca a su hermano mayor ante las carcajadas del resto de los habitantes.

**[|||||||||||]**

_"¡No me digas que Hirumi te cae mal! ¿Sólo por eso romperemos nuestro compromiso?"_

_"¿Y qué si lo hago? Deberías prestarme mas atención a mi que a tus amigas"_

_"¡Pero Akira! Mis amigas siempre serán mis amigas, en cambio..."_

_"¿En cambio que? ¿Tu te puedes conseguir otro novio rápido, no? ¡Pues escúchame bien Maya! Cuando tus "amigas" te abandonen, te vas a acordar de mi! Y yo ya no voy a..."_

La televisión fue callada por la furiosa mano de la itako presionando al control.

La rubia se quedo viendo por unos instantes la pantalla, ahora totalmente obscura.

Se levantó, recogió su bolso y se acomodó la bandana. Salió de su habitación mientras mordisqueaba una galleta y observaba como los huéspedes hacían su trabajo. Todo en orden.

"Iré a dar un paseo, cuando regresé quiero ver la residencia reluciente" esa fue su despedida antes de escucharse en frío azoton de la puerta.

"Ese Horohoro no hace mas que causar problemas..." se decía Anna mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno "...es un holgazán, grosero, come mucho y es tan chismoso!"

Una imagen de Horohoro vino a la mente de Anna, una de las tantas imágenes en las que se encontraba ayudando a su querido prometido.

"Lástima que todo eso se compense con el corazón tan puro que posee y la amistad que brinda a Yoh..."

Dobló en una de las tantas esquinas de la ciudad, una de las tantas que conocería esa tarde.

"Por el contrario, Ren Tao es silencioso, respetuoso, cauteloso y caballeroso..." se encontró ante un montón de gente, los cuales esperaban el color verde en el semáforo para poder cruzar.

Estúpidas aglomeraciones.

"Sin embargo, es un maldito modesto que trata de superar a Yoh a toda costa..." la chica continuo su camino, no quería meterse en problemas "Bien, sin embargo es su amigo"

"Ni que decir de Ryu... un excelente cocinero y que le tiene gran respeto y aprecio a Yoh y a mi" se decía Anna mientras continuaba caminando "Pero es tan detestable la forma en que siempre acosa a Yoh..."

Anna se sonrojo mientras soltaba una risita, muy difícil de notar"

"¡Claro Anna! ¡Un amigo de Yoh va a violar a tu amado!" dijo la chica mientras continuaba caminando intentando borrar la imagen tan... detestable que se le había venido a la mente.

"Fausto... ¿De qué me preocupo?" cruzo la calle al fijarse que ningún carro cruzaba "Alguien con respeto hacia Yoh y a mi por devolverle a Eliza, un gran médico, siempre atento a los demás"

Cruzó el cementerio donde se encontraron por primera vez a Fausto.

"Lastima que intentara matar a Yoh..."

La rubia continuo caminando, mientras el suave viento mecía su cabello al caminar.

Un sobresalto la inundo cuando sintió una mano sujetándole el tobillo, tan fría que se podía sentir hasta los huesos.

Trató de continuar caminando, pero aquella mano sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

Entre más jalaba mas frío sentía, ya que aquella mano la sujetaba con más y más fuerza.

"_Siempre tratando de huir de los problemas como tu madre, no Anna?"_ escuchó la voz que provenía desde abajo.

"¡No se atreva a compararme con... como demonios sabe mi nombre?" se interrumpió a ella misma, mientras volteaba con una mirada capaz de asustar al mismo diablo.

"No quiero lastimarte, siéntate por favor Anna Kyôyama"

"No ha respondido a mi pregunta..." dijo con reproche y desafío

"Digamos que conozco mucha gente, ahora puedes sentarte?"

Bien, lo hice... ¡Pero no porque lo estuviese pidiendo el tipo! Yo no hago favores sin que alguien me haga uno...

"Si claro, yo también puedo hacer favores" dijo el tipo, mientras jugueteaba con la gran capucha negra que lo cubria

¿De que demonios habla este loco?

"Simplemente puedo responderte muchas preguntas Anna"

¡Hey! ¡Deje mi mente en paz!

"Si claro, que sabe usted?" dijo Anna, harta de que este hombre jugara con el.

"Se mas de tu pasado de lo que tu sabes Anna" dijo el hombre, mientras el aura negra que cubría su mirada parecía lanzar destellos "¿No recuerdas a tu padre y a tu madre?"

"Si, murieron" respondió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo "¿Y eso que?"

"Han pasado nueve años, no Anna?" la chica abrió sus ojos como plato "Por lo que veo si"

"No se como supo eso, y realmente no me interesa, dígame que quiere de una buena vez" dijo Anna en tono desafiante, mientras sujetaba una de las tantas perlas azules que colgaban de su cuello.

"Solo quiero saber como le ha ido a mi hija en todos estos años..."

El hombre retiro la capucha mostrando unos penetrantes ojos negros cubiertos por unos cuantos flecos castaños.

Miles de imágenes vinieron a la mente de Anna, aquellos escasos momentos de su niñez en los que había convivido con su padre.

Tantas sonrisas... tanto llanto... tantas emociones.

Un sonido un tanto extraño lleno la fría y vacía calle, mientras la mano de Anna se encontraba a poca distancia de la mejilla del hombre, quién tenia la mejilla completamente roja.

"Eres... Eres... Eres un desgraciado!" decía Anna mientras lo miraba con el peor de los odios "¡Tu y mi estúpida madre me abandonaron a mis escasos 4 años! No supe nada de ustedes durante este tiempo... ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de llamarme hija?!"

Era increíble como la joven quería hablar y hablar, como si su ira jamás se terminara.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Ya arruinaste mi vida una vez!, ¿¡acaso quieres hacerlo de nuevo?!"

"Es lo que menos quiero..." dijo el hombre, mientras miraba al suelo con arrepentimiento

"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lárgate y déjame en paz..." Anna menciono esto entre dientes, su ira era notoria como en escasas situaciones. Seguido de esto, se levanto del lugar que hacia pocos instantes había ocupado y camino de largo.

"Muerete..." fueron las ultimas palabras que menciono antés de dirigirse a la residencia Asakura.

**[|||||||||||]**

"¡Bienvenido a las aguas termales de Fun..." el cordial saludo de Fausto fue callado ante la mirada tan penetrante de la Itako.

Apenas termino el saludo a voz muy baja mientras observaba como la chica subía rumbo a su habitación azotando los pies en los escalones.

Anna se encerró en su habitación, quitándose la bandana y azotándola junto con el bolso contra la pared de forma agresiva.

Fue entonces que escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente del bolso, algo había ahí adentro que no había captado con anterioridad.

Bien, lo mejor seria observarlo de una vez, si se tratase de una broma pesada podría destruirla gracias a la ira que irradiaba dentro de sus venas.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Anna cambio en su totalidad al ver el contenido del bolso.

Un pequeño y maltratado libro negro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Waiiii! Hola a todos!! ^0^ hace musho no los veía por aqui! xDD creian que dejaria el fic abandonado? ¬w- ¡Pes no! Este fic tiene mucha historia por delante, y lo voy a continuar les guste o no ¡Mwahahahahaha! (risa maniatica...)  
  
Err... lamento no haber escrito este capitulo antes, pero me fui de vacaciones y la inspiración que obtengo para escribir este fic de mi computadora... err... se quedo en mi computadora (eh?!), como sea, aqui esta el capitulo 8, lo escribí pq el fic ya estaba con unas cuantas telarañas y pq toe a punto de regresar a clases!! T0T trataré de escribir mas seguido, y aunque no prometo musho... ustedes sigan leiendo y dejando reviews!! ^o^  
  
El título ta raro, y es pq nu se me ocurrio algo que explicara un poco mas el capitulo ^^U, como es que Anna analiza las amistades que su prometido tiene y son tan contradictorios con ellos mismos, además de que son tan diferentes y siguen siendo tan grandes amigos! ^0^ ¡Por eso adoro a ese grupin! x]  
  
  
** Rivius (o Reviews, dicho vulgarmente xD):  
  
Mafaldyna: **Bueno, lo de la frialdad de Anna es algo que ni yo se (si claro!) pero nu te preocupes! todo se va a solucionar! (-- copyrights! ¬¬x) El triangulo amoroso... ahem... faltan unos dos o tres capitulos para que aparesca ^^UU.  
  
**HiYoNo:** Me alegra que te este gustando! ^0^ yo tambien opino que el HaoxAnna es taaaaaan kawaii! (aunque prefiero el YohxAnna ^^UU)  
  
**lagome: **Bien! continuare con la historia si me sigues halagando así! *^^*(-- mirala! vieja modesta! ¬¬) Yaya, no son necesarios los halagos! Pero no te preocupes, esta historia no se va a quedar sin final... de eso me encargo yo! (eh?! o.ô)  
  
**Naruki: **Pes si, de eso trata la historia, explicar pq Annita es como es en el anime ^^U. Como ya explique, habrá HaoxAnnaxYoh, pero falta rato.  
  
**Anna Diethel Asakura: **Bien quisiera yo que Mankin no tuviese un final ù_u Pero... (8) todo pasa y todo queda (8) errr... bueno, aqui te dejo el capitulo (después de casí un mes de suspenso o.o) ojala te guste!! ^0^  
  
**anna15: **No dejare de escribir! ^o^ aqui te dejo el otro cap y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible  
  
**Juri:** Comiendo helado y escribiendo a altas horas de la noche o.o... hablo en serio, así escribi este cap y otros x], además de mucha concentración, etc. ^^U Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, sigue leiendo! ^^  
  
**anonim: **Nah! don't worry! suele suceder! =D Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, ya he leido el cap 2 de tu historia... ¡Demonios! ¿Cuando continuas mija? T.T  
  
**Lara Himura: **ToT Gomen, tratare de no tardarme tanto, pero soe una mocosa con una agenda muu apretada (--aja! ¬¬x) ¬.¬ esos parentesis me caen mal... como sea, sigue leyendo el fic, ojala te siga gustando ^^.  
  
  
Muchas gracias a ellos y a los que leen el fikie sin dejar reviews! (sie, io se que a veces la flojera pega duro, diganmelo a mi ///).  
  
Agradesco de todo corazon a **Ele-san**, quien me dio varias ideas para este cap ¡Arigatô! =^^=  
  
  
Si u leita!

  
Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	9. Un pasado a pocos pasos

**Anna, la Itako.  
9. Un pasado a pocos pasos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Anna miro el librito con cuidado. Estaba maltratado, la pasta carecía de la misma consistencia que tenia debido a la humedad.

Paso las hojas del cuaderno, en su totalidad amarillentas y con manchas de café, mirando con indiferencia y notando que no contenía escrito alguno.

_"Solo es una broma pesada..." _pensó _ "...ya me las pagaran esos..."_

Los pensamientos de la rubia fueron sellados al encontrar, casi al final del libro, las hojas repletas de recados y letras.

Estaban escritos con tinta china, lo cual ocasionaba que las letras estuviesen manchadas y su lectura se dificultara bastante.

La rubia se acomodo en el rincón, utilizando su bandana como asiento y moviendo el bolso para que este no estorbara. Abrió el librito donde había encontrado los escritos, aún se podían oler el añejo café impregnado en las hojas mezclado con la humedad que por, muchísimos años supongo, habría cubierto al libro negro.

_"Sabes... hoy he conocido a una de las mujeres mas hermosas en toda la escuela! Se apellida Kyôyama" _al leer esto la itako se sobresalto, pero continuo leyendo _"Deberías ver la forma en que su piel blanca como la nieve contraste con su cabello de azabache"_

Yiugh! Cursi....

La misma hoja continuaba describiendo como una rosa sin espinas a la madre de Anna (ya la habría reconocido para ese entonces), se limito a hacer una mueca de desprecio y a cambiar la hoja.

_"La hermana de Kyôyama es muy extraña... sabes? Dice que puede ver fantasmas! Y se la pasa hablando sola, esta realmente loca!" _¿Y tu que le hablas a un libro no estarás loco? _"Sin embargo, es mi cuñada, y debo aceptarla tal cual es para poder tener a mi querida Aia conmigo... aunque a ella tampoco le agrada del todo, dice que es anormal"_

La historia le pareció tremendamente familiar... al parecer no era la primera en la familia Kyôyama que podía ver fantasmas y era rechazada por la sociedad.

Bueno, no en general por la sociedad, sus padres...

_"La *anormal kyôyama* nos ha invitado a jugar ouija a su casa... ¡Wu! ¡Que miedo! Sigo insistiendo que esa mujer es demasiado extraña... sin embargo, que ella se quede con sus jueguitos tontos mientras yo estoy con Aia *en el rincón*" _Otra mueca de desprecio por parte de la rubia _"Aunque ahora que lo pienso... seria bueno hacerle una broma a la señorita, para que deje de inventar tontería y media... ¡Debo hacer unas llamadas!"_

¿Acaso así se comportaban todos los adolescentes? ¡Que asco! 

No se quería imaginar a Yoh haciéndole bromas pesadas... aunque realmente el chico no se atrevería, no le convenía a menos que quisiera correr 30 Kilómetros con cuatro pesas de 60 kilos.

Por cierto... ¿Qué le hicieron a la mujer esa?

_"Lo hicimos... ya no se ni que pensar... las bromas no son divertidas... todo termino mal! M-A-L!" _Si Yoh lo hacia no serian pesas de 60, si no de 100 kilos! _"La hermana de Aia comenzó a creerse la historia de la Ouija, al momento en que Tukoshi la espantó, la chica salió corriendo a la calle por el susto, pero no noto como un auto se aproximaba y.... y...."_

_"Ahora, Aia y yo estamos huyendo de todo el mundo" _continuó leyendo _"Esta embarazada... ¡No puedo creer que tengamos un bebe a tan solo 15 años! Seguramente lo querremos y amaremos como a..."_

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, la itako cerro con furia el libro mientras apretaba los dientes pareciendo que quería triturárselos unos a otros. 

Recordó toda su infancia, antes de llegar a Izumo como sus padres la aislaban de los niños "por miedo a que los lastimara".

La forma en que la maltrataban... no tanto físicamente, quizá dos que tres veces (solo cuando se portaba realmente mal), el maltrato fue cuando los tutores no hacían caso a lo que su hija decía o pedía.

Eran tan egocéntricos que solo le cumplían caprichos a Anna si les convenía.

Los ojos negros de la joven se sumieron fijamente en la puerta, mientras observaba pasar a todos aquellos espíritus que rondaban por la casa... ¿Porqué demonios tenia que ser así todo? ¿Porqué no podía ser una niña normal? ¿Porqué no podía jugar con muñecas, vestirse como otras chicas, salir con otros chicos? ¿¡¿Porqué demonios tenia que ser Anna Kyôyama!?!

El puñetazo de la itako estuvo a punto de agujerar el suelo, pero si dejo una enorme huella marcado en este.

"Annita, te encuentras bien?" Yoh fue el primero en llegar al escuchar el sonido, y por mera precaución, los demás se habían quedado en el comedor.

"Estoy bien" dijo, disimulando su enojo como siempre

"¿Estás segura Anna?" dijo el shaman de cabellos castaños mientras seguía el fino cuerpo de la rubia levantándose con la mirada. 

"¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Y si vuelves a preguntar harás doble entrenamiento!" las furiosas pisadas de Anna, anunciando su salida, fueron el único ruido que se escucho en ese instante.

El azote de la puerta de entrada anunció que la Kyôyama ya se había retirado, ahí fue cuando el semblante de Yoh cambio.

Observo la ventana, de forma fulminante, justamente al árbol que daba en esta.

"Déjala en paz" dijo en voz alta, como si le estuviese hablando al viento, después de esto, se limitó a salir de la habitación a paso lento.

**[|||||||||||]**

Anna continuaba caminando... pero poco a poco fue acelerando el paso hasta llegar al punto en que corría a la mayor velocidad que sus pies le permitían.

Tomó el mismo camino que en la mañana, doblo unas cuantas esquinas, cruzo mas y más calles hasta llegar a una de las avenidas principales.

Ahí estaba, el mismo vagabundo de cabellos castaños, solo que esta vez sobre el techo que le daba sombra en la madrugada.

Era extraño, comenzaba a llover y el seguía ahí.

"Oiga! Usted!" grito Anna

"No vengas..." dijo el hombre desde arriba "Hagas lo que hagas no te mue..."

Un grito ahogado, de los que nunca escucharan salir de aquella boca, se escucho después de una femenina voz que decía "_matalo_".

El viejo se encontraba colgando de una cadena, bien sujeto por la mujer que hacia tanto tiempo Anna había visto.

Ahí estaba... matando a un ser humano, y sin mostrar expresión alguna en su cara que no fuera penumbra y odio.

"_Anna Kyôyama... tiempo sin verte" _Anna sintió como una mano se posaba en su espalda, mientras observaba la seca cara de la ahora asesina de su padre, acompañado de sus fríos y fulminantes ojos rojos sonriendo de forma maliciosa. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Ahora si amigos! Agarrense! Comienza lo bueno en este fic! *^o^*.

Creo que este es el capitulo más corto que hasta ahorita he escrito, pero el más revelador... ¡Anna tiene una tía! ¡Una tía que trata de matarla y... y... bueno... y ahi lo dejamos! para que sigan leyendo el fic! xD.

Bueno, lamento no poder publicar tan rapido mis fics, pero ahora estoy en la escuela y tengo kilos y kilos de tarea! @_x Dios! ni siquiera he dormido bien por terminar mis deberes... ¿Cómo podria escribir fics en esas condiciones? Pes bueno, es viernes y aquí esta el cap. 9 del fic de Annita, trataré de subir capitulos de mis otros fics (y de este tambien, claro) un poco más seguido... peeeero! recuerden que necesito reviews! T.T si no hay reviews, no hay capitulo, oka?

**Reviews:**

**Naruki: **Pes aqui esta! El libro era el diario del papá de Anna (espero no haya quedado muy confuso @_x) Tratare de actualizar más rapido... ¡Pero sigue leyendo el fic por favor!

**Anna15: **Peees... tratare de no torturarte... aqui hubo un poquitito de YohxAnna... ¡Pero una mirruña! Es que ya hubo mucho YohxAnna al principio... le toca a Hao, ne? (tomatazos!) ta weno! no! Pronto pondre un poco de YohxAnna, primero debo terminar esta parte del fic ^^U.

**Kamikaze: **Nono! No acostumbro abandonar nada! Y si lo hago, es porque de plano no puedo hacerlo ¡Pero si hice este fic es porque puedo! Así que no te preocupes, esta historia seguira en pie hasta que la termine ^^

**anonim: **Nunu! contra Ren yo no me traigo nada! No te preocupes niña! ^0^ Sigue leyendo el fic, prometo no hacerle nada a Ren.

**Mari-chan: **Gracias por los ánimos!! ^0^ Tratare de subir los siguientes capitulos, pero como ya dije, es un poco dificil por los deberes @_x ¡Espero te guste este cap!

**serenity-chan: **Lixto! aqui ta el proximo capitulo! Tratare de poner YohxAnna en los proximos ^^UU

Pes... ya se lo han de saber de memoria, pero aún así lo pongo... Gracias a ellos y a los que leen el fic y no dejan reviews! ^0^

Si u leita

Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


End file.
